The Naruto Chronicles
by Lysander
Summary: What if Naruto had the power to back up that mouth of his. This fanfic explores this possibility. Soon after the sealing of Kyuubi to give Naruto a good life free from the hate and prejudice of being a Jinchuuriki the 4th Hokage gives Jiraiya Naruto so he
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: (AU) What if Naruto had the power to back up that mouth of his. This fanfic explores this possibility. Soon after the sealing of Kyuubi to give Naruto a good life free from the hate and prejudice of being a Jinchuuriki the 4th Hokage gives Jiraiya Naruto so he can raise him to be powerful enough to take care of himself.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The battle was going badly and everyone knew it. At this rate if nothing was done the Hidden Village of the Leaf Konoha would be no more. The best shinobi in the village had gathered but their best efforts simply enraged the nine-tailed fox demon (Kyuubi). Jutsu's which were made to kill human beings were having no effect on a being with this insane amount of chakra. The landscape had changed dramatically during this battle and in the middle of the huge forest there was a sizable crater of barren land littered with the corpses of Konoha shinobi. 

The 4th and 3rd Hokage surveyed the battle, no make that massacre as none of the wars they had lived thru had been anything like this. Although the village had tried their best to repel the demon the end result was that many shinobi had died without damaging the demon at all.

"This is bad Sandaime we both used our summons and neither of them were able to stop that thing" Yondaime said as he leaned on tree.

"True but at least it gave the medic nins a chance to recover the wounded" Sarutobi replied. He dug into his pouch and retrieved 2 food pellets and gave one to the young Hokage.

Yondaime took the food pellet and swallowed it quickly feeling the effects as the charka he had lost was replenished.

"We have to seal the Kyuubi Sandaime, and unfortunately you know what that means" Yondaime grimaced as he saw another shinobi squad destroyed as they tried to use an earth jutsu to slow down the fox demon's movements.

"Another Jinchuuriki will be made and some poor child will have to suffer the fate of being trapped with that being for all of their life" Sarutobi replied as he watched in horror as 2 squads of Jounin were easily tossed into the sky only to be eaten by the nine-tailed fox demon.

Yondaime gathered his chakra to perform the sealing ritual and instructed one of the Jounin who reported to him. 'We have no choice if we don't do this the village will be destroyed and the peace that we achieved thru the last few wars will be lost. I am going to use the seal that I just showed you recently."

Sarutobi gasped and looked unbelievably at his counterpart. "Are you crazy that seal jutsu you showed me requires your life as a sacrifice! The leaf still needs you we will use another sealing jutsu to take care of that fox demon."

"No Sandaime we cannot. I have seen what happened to the other Jinchuuriki which the other villages made. They are destined to go mad. The sealing is imperfect as the demon's can actively attack the hosts mind." Yondaime explained.

"We need a method that protects the host from the demon and also allows the host to tap into the demon's power when necessary. Using that sealing jutsu is the only choice as the Kyuubi is one of the most powerful demons that have roamed the earth a being of his magnitude cannot be sealed without a high level seal." Yondaime continued.

Sarutobi sighed. As always Yondaime was right he wondered at times like this how someone so young had not only had great power but also the foresight in how to use it. Unlike his own student that could not distinguish between power and skill.

"I will miss you Yondaime in the days to come taking care of the village will be harder without your help." Sarutobi said as he felt the tears well up in him.

"Well at least there will be a Konoha to protect." Yondaime replied as the Jounin returned with a young baby swaddled in clothes. "When the sealing is done give this child to my old sensei he will know what to do"

Sarutobi gasped in shock at what Yondaime was suggesting "Give him to Jiraiya that perverted hermit. Are you crazy the kid will grow up to be just as perverted as him!" Why not let Konoha raise him"

"No I have seen what happens to Jinchuuriki when they are raised within the village that tried to seal them. The village resents the Jinchuuriki and treats them like the demons that are sealed within them." Yondaime explained as he squinted to avoid the dust that had been raised up by one of the Kyuubi's tails smashing into the earth.

"Growing up with Jiraiya will allow him to grow up carefree and without any hate from his heritage. Jiraiya will be able to teach him how to enjoy life." The young Hokage smiled as he remembered what Jiraiya believed was the proper way to enjoy life.

"The child needs to be strong to be able to defend himself against those that would do him harm. As Hokages we do not have much time to teach but Jiraiya does have the time that we do not. I also hope that raising a young boy will mature my old sensei a little. Also in the end if the child ever becomes a threat to the village Jiraiya will be able to do what needs to be done" Yondaime said as he placed the first seal on the crying child.

"Are you sure about this Yondaime"

"Yes this is for the best. My only regret is that I will not be there to see him grow up"

"Then let me perform the seal you are younger and could live a full life as Hokage in Konoha."

"No offence Sandaime but I don't believe that you have the required strength and skill in this jutsu to seal a being of such power"

Sarutobi swore as he realized that the young Hokage was right. Although they were equally skilled when it came to chakra reserves the Yondaime had more than he did. It was a peculiar trait of all that were in his clan.

"Well then let's begin the sealing of the nine tailed fox demon Kyuubi. The legends they tell of this had better be great Sandaime or my ghost will come back to haunt you" Yondaime smiled as he leapt off the treetops and charged towards the demon.

"The leaf will never again see such a great shinobi of his caliber" Sarutobi sighed as he knew the losses that they suffered today would hurt the leaf severely.

"I am too old to be outliving the youth of this village"

With that thought the third Hokage of Konoha leapt from his treetop position and joined the ongoing fight.

**

* * *

**

**12 years later **

Uchiha Sasuke stared outside of the classroom window at the clouds in the sky. In the background the various newly appointed Genin chattered nosily about their new status as Konoha Genin. The wooden classroom echoed with academy students boasting of how they aced their academy exam and how they would quickly rise in the ranks of shinobi in Konoha.

"_Idiots_" Sasuke thought.

To be happy just because they had passed the Academy exam, that exam was only there to see if the Academy students were proficient in basic shinobi techniques, such as Bunshin no Jutsu. All of the techniques that were taught in the Academy Sasuke had been taught already by his father. If his brother hadn't killed his family he would probably be even stronger now that he was.

At the thought of his brother Sasuke swore under his breath and slammed his fist hard into the table. Damn if it weren't for his brother he would be able to laugh as carefree as these idiots. He needed to get stronger to learn as much as he could from his Jounin sensei and gain a much power as he needed to kill his brother.

"_That Bastard probably exterminated the clan so I could never get as good as him_" he thought.

"_Just you wait dear brother I will learn as much as I can from these carefree idiots and come free you from your guilt ridden life_"

"Ano Sasuke-sama are you ok?"

Sasuke turned around and looked up to see Haruno Sakura looking on at him with eyes brimming with adoration. She offered Sasuke a napkin whilst her other hand was pushing her one time best friend and now rival Yamanaka Ino away from her. He turned his head and looked back into the clouds.

"W_hat a waste_" he thought. I have to put up with idiots like these everyday. "_None of them take being a shinobi seriously and those who do have no talent to become one._ "

Oh well the Academy exam had one good point it showed him the efforts of all his solitary training. He was ranked the number one rookie within the Academy. A smirk appeared on his Sasuke's face as he silently compared how much stronger he was than the other Genin in the room. He might even be at the Chunin level he thought and if he could just learn some new Jutsu and increase his chakra level he would be able to kill Uchiha Itachi.

The classroom door opened and Sasuke turned to see his academy teacher Umuino Iruka walk into the room shaking his head. The Chunin instructor looked distraught as if something had just seen something unbelievable.

"Class I would like to introduce you to a last minute transfer entry into the Genin graduates, Uzumaki Naruto "

"_This is interesting I wonder if the transfer student is any good_" Sasuke thought as he looked intently to size up the new Genin.

A puff of smoke appeared and two blonde boys in an orange jumpsuit appeared holding up a sign saying **Fantastic. **Several more puffs of smoke appeared and the signs the boys held said **Handsome, Lovable, Sweet Cute. **One final copy of the young boy appeared with a sign waving around which proudly said **Single!**

"**_Bunshin no jutsu_**" Sasuke thought "_and this many. Well he is flashy I wonder if he is any good. "_

Suddenly more clones appeared playing music and the young boy spoke killing all hope Sasuke had that he might be a worthy rival.

"The Youngest Bachelor in Konoha…………" Naruto pronounced

_"Because you just came into the village you idiot." _Sasuke thought

"Good looking handsome lovable sweet cute and could you believe it I'm also single girls"

"_I can't believe an idiot like that passed the exam, if they are letting idiots like that in then maybe becoming a Konoha Shinobi isn't worthwhile_" Sasuke thought.

"With the knowledge of the inner workings of tons of Justus and the power to perform feats of marvel I come to you beautiful roses of Konoha to offer my skills as teacher, fellow shinobi and lover to those few lucky ladies"

At that point several girls in the audience blushed bright red they had just began to think about such things. Most boys in the Academy had not begun to notice girls and it was frustrating to some of the girls especially to those in the Uchiha fan club.

Iruka had enough and he promptly clocked Naruto and his Bunshin's disappeared.

"Naruto find a seat and sit down. Also please refrain from any of your shenanigans while you are in my class."

"Sure thing Iruka-sensei" Naruto smiled "But there is one thing I have to take care of first before I sit down. "

There was a puff of smoke and more of Naruto's clones appeared this time each had a rose in their hand and were kneeling in front of one of the girls in class.

"This rose pales in comparison to your beauty"

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my children so that the mighty Uzumaki clan can be resurrected?"

Suddenly Naruto's clones were slapped by the girls in the class and they ended up in a mangled heap in front of Iruka. Only one clone had escaped punishment and that was the one which had proposed to Hyuuga Hinata. Although Hinata was a bit embarrassed she liked his bold approach of Naruto's who was so unlike her. Since Hinata would not say anything Ino smacked the clone away from her.

"Naruto I don't understand you" Iruka sighed and turned around to face the class.

"Hurry up and dispel your **Kage Bunshin no jutsu** Naruto I have to announce the new Genin Teams."

The Naruto clones smiled and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Naruto got up and went to sit next to Hinata and the young Hyuuga heir blushed as the boy told her raunchy jokes.

_"That idiot can perform a Jounin level jutsu like the Kage Bunshin?"_ Sasuke thought as he quietly sat in his seat brooding.

_"That technique requires allot of chakra to perform and can easily drain a shinobi. It's not taught at all in the Academy as no one has the chakra level to perform it. To perform such a technique without the proper chakra can lead to death."_

_"Most Chunin's cannot perform that technique and not only did pull all the technique flawlessly he also made several versions of himself. Who is this guy?" _

Naruto idly chatted with Hinata making her blush at the things he told her while he also looked down to the third row where Sasuke sat.

"_So that's him huh the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, I wonder what Orochimaru's sees in so much. Oh well I guess I will find out soon enough._" Naruto thought.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Yes Iruka-Sensei"

"You're in Team 7 with Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura."

"Nani… Iruka-sensei I want to be on a team with Hinata-chan she's agreed to bear my children and I need to protect her"

Hinata blushed a deep red as this was the first time that anybody had noticed her so much. She looked up at Naruto and saw that he wasn't lying. Years of using her Byakugan had allowed her to become pretty adept at telling when people lied. The bad thing is that had also helped to hold her back as she knew when people were giving her false praise or did not believe the things they said about her.

"Naruto come here you idiot" Sakura intoned as she appeared monster like behind him.

With a swift blow to the head she dragged Naruto back to the seat where Sasuke sat whilst Naruto cried for his sweet Hinata-chan and promised her that as soon as he escaped from the monster's clutches he would visit her.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with disgust, although the boy had performed a Jounin level jutsu it seems that he had no social skills and was also a pervert.

_"He's probably not even good at TaiJutsu if he let's that Haruno girl beat him up so easily_"

_"It's probably jut some family secret or blood line limit that he used to perform that move, nothing to worry about he still not at my level." _

It was only later that night when Sasuke went home that he realized that Naruto had done the jutsu without any hand seals.

**

* * *

****(Author's Note):- I always thought that Naruto was messed up as unlike the other Genin he had no one to train him while he was young. Given Naruto's phenomenal growth when given a sensei that will train him and give him attention this fanfic tries to explore this possibility and show the results. Later in the fanfic I will do a recap of what training with Jiraiya was like and what pact Naruto made with the Kyuubi that allows him to perform Jutsu without hand seals.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: (AU) What if Naruto had the power to back up that mouth of his. This fanfic explores this possibility. Soon after the sealing of Kyuubi to give Naruto a good life free from the hate and prejudice of being a Jinchuuriki the 4th Hokage gives Jiraiya Naruto so he can raise him to be powerful enough to take care of himself.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Mizuki ran swiftly thru the forest tightly clutching the large scroll on his back. He smiled faintly when he thought about the rewards he would receive when he gave this to Orochimaru. He had wasted 5 years of his life in that stupid village seeing shinobi after shinobi move up in ranks whilst he had to remain a lowly Chunin. Although he had the skill to advance to the next level of shinobi the best way for him to fulfill his duties for Orochimaru was to remain a Chunin.

"_It's all because of that Uchiha brat"_ he thought _"Orochimaru values that kid so much he has me remain a Chunin so that I could keep and eye on him."_

"_Well Sasuke has graduated and he's now a Genin assigned to Kakashi, with the Forbidden Scrolls, I should be able to become stronger and easily rise thru the ranks. As soon as I am out of Fire country I will memorize those scrolls before I give them to Orochimaru"_

With that thought Mizuki added more chakra to his legs and ran quickly thru the forest. He bounced from tree to tree making sure that he avoided any traps and trying to leave as little trace of his passage as possible. If all else fails he thought I can tell Orochimaru of Jiraiya's latest plot in Konoha. Mizuki knew that the two Senin hated each other with a passion. Jiraiya thought that Orochimaru was an idiot for betraying the village and Orochimaru just thought that Jiraiya was an idiot.

Both had developed their own extensive web of spies to monitor the other but Orochimaru had not been able to gather much information on what Jiraiya had been doing the past few years. Orochimaru was especially interested in information about the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki after he had left Akatsuki. But all attempts to locate the Frog Senin and his charge were fruitless. Mizuki believed that was because Orochimaru had sent too many of his best spies into Konoha while the spies he sent after Jiraiya were clueless on how to deal with him.

Mizuki could not believe his luck when he and Iruka had been asked personally by the Hokage to allows Jiraiya's brat to not only enroll in the Academy but to also be put on any squad that Sasuke was in.

_**

* * *

**__**FLASHBACK BEGINS **_

_Mizuki was watching the Academy students perform their daily routines and felt utterly bored. Being stuck babysitting these Konoha brats was a great personal insult for him. He had always felt utter contempt for shinobi who had to take care of children and for Orochimaru to place him in such an assignment showed his typical lack empathy towards his subordinates. Mizuki hated working for the Snake Senin as he knew Orochimaru saw his subordinates as tools to cast aside when necessary. But he could not stomach the beliefs that those who deemed themselves "good" followed. Life was harsh and the only way to survive was to rely on yourself and your own power and take what you wanted. _

_As he watched an Academy student fall from the climbing wall he inwardly smirked. Before Mizuki could get up from where he sat to help the young girl an ANBU Nin with a bear face plate appeared before him. _

"_Mizuki-sensei the Hokage would like to see you and Iruka-Sensei in Room 3"_

_For a second Mizuki was nervous as he wondered if the Hokage suspected something but he quickly relaxed. The village was so used to peace and tranquility that the old man would never doubt how many spies of Orochimaru had infiltrated the village. _

"_He probably wants to ask me and Iruka about the recent Genin graduates and inquire about their particular traits in person. The Hokage really dotes on these brats like an old man" Mizuki thought as he entered the room where Sandaime was. Inside the classroom Iruka stood at attention eyes directly ahead. _

"_Always the boy scout in front of the Hokage" Mizuki thought. "It's hard to imagine in his Academy days Iruka was a wild boy who listened to no one." _

_The Hokage sat quietly in front of the teacher station and a young boy in an orange jumpsuit about 12 years old stood next to him. Mizuki looked at the boy for second and stepped back. In the instant that he had stepped into the room he had felt the boy size him up and peer into his soul. The boy smiled at him but the smile did not make him feel any better as those blue eyes looked cold and hard and timeless. Something cold and terrible lived beyond those eyes and Mizuki felt like he was in the presence of Orochimaru. _

_Suddenly the boy stopped staring and Mizuki and gave a sheepish grin as he introduced himself to his new sensei. Mizuki could not believe his ears, Jiraiya's charge the Kyuubi brat was coming to Konoha to take the test to become a Genin. The Hokage also asked that the boy be placed in the same troop that Uchiha Sasuke was in and that troop be placed in the charge of Hyate Kakashi. Inside Mizuki writhed and he realized that something was going on. _

"_They know something" he thought "they suspect something is up as that brat of Jiraiya's could easily be a Chunin if he spent years training with the legendary Senin."_

"_They're also putting him with Uchiha Sasuke and also they're putting one of Konoha's best Jounin as his teacher."_

_Mizuki clamed himself inwardly and was about to speak when Iruka spoke._

"_Ano…… Hokage-sama is the young boy skilled enough to pass the exam without any formal training."_

_Inwardly Mizuki groaned as he wanted to say "You idiot this boy is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and he has spent his entire life training with one of the three Legendary Senin of Konoha."_

_But he could not say that as not many in Konoha new the exact details of how Yondaime sealed the nine tailed fox demon. All of Orochimaru's spies in Konoha knew about the incident and they were told to keep a lookout for such information as Jiraiya kept in frequent communication with Sarutobi. _

"_Yes Iruka his sensei is highly skilled and is one of my former students" Sandaime replied._

"_That doesn't say much" Mizuki thought "Sandaime has taught allot of students over the years. Hmm so they are keeping who this brat really is a secret. Damn that means that my task of keeping close to Uchiha Sasuke is over. I'll have to think of something else I can do to make myself useful to Orochimaru."_

_Mizuki sat quietly in the corner as Naruto showed some of his skills. He tossed a kunai to the target dummy at the other end of the room at lightening fast speed. But before the kunai could hit its mark a Kage Bunshin appeared and grasped the kunai deftly out of the air. Mizuki looked on shocked as the boy showed skills beyond what someone of his age should have. _

"_He can perform the Kage Bunshin like it was nothing and he has great timing and accuracy." he thought._

_Before he could collect his thoughts a third Kage Bunshin appeared in front of Mizuki and gave him the same kunai he had just tossed. The two other clones disappeared in a puff of smoke making everyone aware that Naruto had just moved across the room himself and had not in fact made another clone. _

"_Here Mizuki- sensei for you" the boy said as he stared up at Mizuki with those same cold blue eyes. _

_They looked cold, lifeless and again Mizuki felt as if he was being judged. Mizuki took the kunai and placed it absently into his pouch as the boy continued to stare at Mizuki. Before the boy's gaze unnerved Mizuki any more Iruka asked the boy if he knew the laws of being a shinobi and the boy replied yes. From there on the wonder and amazement of the boys skills became groans and sighs as the boy recited what at first seemed to be the laws of shinobi but ended up being the laws of good peeping. _

_Always be careful to survey the surroundings for possible law enforcement. When spying from a distance always bring the proper equipment and plenty of paper. When caught claim that the panties in question were your sisters._

_Even Mizuki groaned, what in Kami's name had Jiraiya been teaching the boy. It was then the boy unveiled the coupe de grace by asking the Hokage if he wanted to see the new jutsu he had created. He told the Hokage that it was his first jutsu he had made and that his sensei liked it allot. _

"_Orioke no jutsu (sexy no jutsu)" the boy exclaimed and a young well endowed girl appeared and teased the Hokage and Iruka. _

_Both Iruka and the Hokage were blown back with huge nosebleeds and fell onto the floor. The Hokage quickly recovered and told the boy that he was never to use that jutsu while he was in Konoha. It was as Mizuki was leaving the room he realized that the brat had performed all his Jutsu's without any hand seals. _

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

* * *

Mizuki paused for a second and rested against a tree to catch his breath and recover some of his energy. He would never admit it to himself but deep down meeting the Kyuubi brat had really unnerved him. The reason he had made such a rash decision to take the Forbidden Scrolls was that he wanted to leave Konoha badly. He did not want to be anywhere near that kid and the only way he could return to the Hidden Sound Village which Orochimaru recently created was to bring him something of great value.

The scrolls would take care of that and they would also allow him to gain strength. For some reason right now he wasn't as strong as he thought he was. He sighed softly and rested his head against the tree and wondered how cruel fate been to him recently. Two kunai landed accurately to the left and right sides of his head and a voice spoke softly.

"I wouldn't move again if I were you Mizuki-sensei because next time you will find their brothers in you"

Naruto rested idly on a tree limb his orange jumpsuit opened and a sword clung across his back. In his hands he had two more kunai twirling idly and he looked again at Mizuki with those cold eyes.

"Oooooooh and if I do move you think that a brat like you could actually hit me"

Naruto ignored the taunt and looked around as if he was searching for something. Suddenly a Kage Bunshin appeared and handed him a message before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"What was that the Kage Bunshin gave you brat" Mizuki asked as he quietly assessed his surroundings and tried to come up with a plan on attack.

The boy was 30 feet away from him and was sitting idly on a tree limb about 20 feet high, while Mizuki was on the ground. Given the distance if Mizuki threw a few smoke bombs and disguised himself with Bunshins he might be able to buy himself some time to escape. Even though the brat could use Kage Bunshin, that jutsu divided his chakra among the clones and Mizuki could use all of his chakra to speed up his running and would be able to escape. There was no way any brat no matter how skilled could keep up with his speed.

He should have done this he knew but he didn't as he wanted to kill the fear that had arisen in him since meeting the boy. The only way to do that however would be to kill the boy. Mizuki had always wanted to rise to the next rank and to be praised for his skills. He always thought that he could have easily become a Jounin if he was given the chance and he knew that his chakra was at that level thanks to training he had received at the Hidden Sound Village. If he ran from this fight now he would never be respected in the Sound village.

His chakra reserves had not diminished too much from his flight and he had years of experience that this brat no matter how skilled did not have. With that thought he dropped the large scroll and assumed a TaiJutsu stance.

"Oh so you're going to fight then" Naruto said as he slowly got up from his tree perch.

"Hmm, well it is probably your best bet as I haven't met a shinobi yet who could outrun me"

"What did you get from that Kage Bunshin a note from your mommy "Mizuki said sarcastically knowing the boy had no family to speak of.

"No it was orders not to kill you and to bring you in alive if possible. The old man really has a soft heart just like Jiraiya said." Naruto sighed for a moment and looked up in thought.

He turned his head slowly and looked straight at Mizuki and it was then that Mizuki was faced with a strong wave of killer intent that had him shaking in fear.

"What the hell are you brat, you radiate hate and anger like they are your favorite companions yet you act the fool in front of others forgoing your pride." Mizuki gasped as he formed the hand seals to protect himself from Naruto's saki.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Future Hokage of Konoha & the one who will be sending you to the next world."

"Let's begin this shall we Mizuki-sensei we both know that you won't give in without a fight"

With those words Naruto idly tossed the two kunai that were in his hand and dashed straight towards Mizuki. Mizuki smirked as he expected the brat to do just that.

"Kids always think in straight lines" Mizuki smiled and he used Kawarimi no jutsu to switch places with the Bunshin that he had made behind Naruto's earlier position.

The two kunai passed through the Bunshin that Mizuki had made but Naruto vanished for a split second only to appear exactly where Mizuki was and deliver a roundhouse kick to his solar plexus. Mizuki felt the air knocked out of him and he clutched his chest in pain. _"Damn that brat is fast; too damn fast for someone his age I'm going to have to limit his movements."_

"You're fast kid I'll give you that you didn't even use any jutsu to catch up to me did you?" Mizuki said stalling for time has he reassessed Naruto and came up with another plan of attack. Did Jiraiya give you some special training that helped you gain that speed. Or did he teach you how Yondaime became Konoha's Yellow Flash".

"That kick was perfectly timed too, it hit me squarely on my solar plexus and it did some damage brat"

"Whatever Mizuki-sensei, if you want to keep on stalling for time go right ahead but I am not going to stop my attack."

With that Naruto leapt from the branch he was standing on and jumped towards Mizuki again. Mizuki created several more Bunshins and then started the hand seals once again to use the Kawarimi no jutsu to switch to one of them. "_This time I'll switch as soon as he approaches the first Bunshin_" he thought.

Naruto kicked the first Bunshin and landed in front of Mizuki who had just replaced himself with one of Bunshins. Mizuki raised his fist and felt a kick land on ribs cracking several of them.

"How the hell did he know where I was going to appear" he thought as he quickly jumped away from Naruto.

"You used Bunshin no jutsu and then the Kawarimi no jutsu. From that combination of jutsu the best place for you to attack me would be from the back Mizuki-sensei. I just increased my speed after my first kick landed to catch you when you used the Kawarimi no Jutsu. Just to let you know you should stop using such tactics to get the drop on me. No jutsu made with hand seals is going to catch me unawares in a fight."

"Thanks for the information brat, you've been awfully helpful". Damn Mizuki thought if that's the case then I will just show this brat the difference in our levels and beat him in an old fashioned TaiJutsu battle.

"Anything for you Mizuki-Sensei" Naruto said smiling even as he vanished once again and reappeared in front of Mizuki.

Instead of running Mizuki smirked and blocked his right side raising his speed at the crucial moment to protect himself from Naruto's kick. He felt the heavy kick to his right which confirmed what he suspected the kid was fast but his kicks although powerful if deflected did only minor damage.

"_After all a brat is just a brat there's no way he could have the power of an adult._" Mizuki thought. As he prepared to launch a punch at Naruto's face he felt a kick land accurately on his left side and looked down to see Naruto's foot.

"I think I cracked some ribs with that one Mizuki-sensei and like I said before no shinobi can catch up to my speed. I don't think you'll be able to block my next roundhouse combo on the first kick though" Naruto grinned as he looked on at Mizuki.

"_Damn that brat just might be right where the hell he is getting that speed from. Calm down Mizuki if the kid wants a high speed battle then all you have to do is concentrate_" Mizuki took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second.

He opened his eyes and slowly concentrated his chakra to his arms and legs and assumed a fighting stance.

"Come on brat you think you can defeat me just because you have some speed, I may have a Chunin rank in Konoha but my level is really that of a Jounin."

"Oh so you are finally going to fight seriously huh."

"Well let's see if you can back that statement up huh Mizuki-sensei" Naruto replied as he disappeared for a second and reappeared in front Mizuki and thrust a punch at his face. Mizuki calmly dodged the punch and then used his left leg to try to trip Naruto and aimed a punch at Naruto's chest. Naruto easily blocked the trip maneuver as well as the return punch Mizuki aimed at his chest. He spun around his opponent and delivered a punch and kick to his back.

Mizuki tried to turn in time but he found himself receiving a pinpoint precision punch to ribs again followed by a swift kick to the back of his neck which threw him to the ground. As he lay in pain on the forest floor he silently cursed himself. He had allowed himself to be lured into the brat's plan.

"_That brat is to fast and precise at close combat for me to damage him. Although his hits are relatively weak he is aiming for all the vital points on my body_." Mizuki thought as he began performing the hand seals for his plan. Suddenly there were 10 copies of Mizuki as he used the Bunshin no jutsu to spread out in different locations while Naruto stood in the same area. Mizuki quickly used the Kawarimi no jutsu to switch places with a clone that was hidden behind a tree close to Naruto.

"I know that you are hiding, Mizuki-sensei and that these are all simple Bunshins, why don't you come out from where you are hiding and fight like a man"

Mizuki cursed and preformed the hand seals and called out **Kaze no Shuriken (Wind Shuriken) Kasai no Shuriken (Fire Shuriken)** imbuing his large twin shurikens with different elements. Properly armed Mizuki appeared from the behind the tree.

"How the hell did you know that brat some kind of Bloodline limit ability" He said as he assumed a TaiJutsu stance with the **Fire Shuriken** in front of him as a shield whilst the** Wind Shuriken **was in a throwing position at his side

"Blood line limit ability" Naruto sneered "That really is all that Orochimaru's and his lackeys believe in huh. If you must know it's a skill directly related to why I don't need to use hand seals on any jutsu I perform and why I will know whenever a jutsu is performed in font of me. Bloodline limit abilities aren't everything to a shinobi; you should know that, skills are everything. "

"Whatever brat this has been fun but it's time you die so I can leave this place' Mizuki jeered as he launched the **Wind Shuriken**.

Naruto easily jumped up and avoided the **Wind Shuriken** only to realize that the shuriken was coming back at him at a faster pace than when it was launched.

"How do you like that brat my **Kaze no Shuriken **uses the air to gain speed, and while you are dealing with that try this on for size" Mizuki taunted as he tossed his **Fire Shuriken** at Naruto.

"Better be careful brat my **Kasai no Shuriken **can burn thru anything" Mizuki smiled as he watched Naruto barely dodge his **Wind Shuriken **and jump behind a tree for some cover.

As soon as he retrieved his **Wind Shuriken **Mizuki launched it again at Naruto who had abandoned the tree he was behind. The **Fire Shuriken** cut straight thru the tree burning thru several trees and barely missing Naruto as he leapt away and jumped up from branch to branch.

"_Now that his movements are sealed by my Shuriken attack I can predict how he will dodge and kill him in one blow._" Mizuki thought as he retrieved his **Fire Shuriken** and tossed it at Naruto again.

Naruto watched idly as the **Wind Shuriken** approached and smiled. "You know you really should not underestimate me Mizuki-sensei"

With that Naruto slowly pulled out the sword he had at his back and smiled. "Since you are going all-out I guess I would have to use some of my strength huh Mizuki-sensei"

"Stop calling me sensei brat I hate dealing with kids, if it wasn't for my mission to keep an eye that Uchiha brat I would be a well known shinobi."

"Well as a Chunin you are strong, stronger than most but you are still not as great as my sensei."

"Don't look down on me just because I am a Chunin" Mizuki raged he re-launched his shuriken on Naruto's position up in the trees.

"Don't you know Mizuki-sensei when shinobi meet to fight to the death there is no such thing as Genin, Chunin or Jounin just who is more powerful?" Naruto said as he looked lazily at the various shuriken approaching and sighed.

It's always like this he guessed they never believed how fast he was. Oh well at least he was able to see how strong one of Orochimaru's lackey's are. According to Jiraiya they were all obsessed with ranks as for some perverse reason Orochimaru liked to keep them at low shinobi ranks. If they were all like this then his mission in Konoha would not be a problem.

Naruto drew his sword from his back and yelled out "**Tenrai katana (Heavenly Sword) **First Skill** Tenshu sokuryoku do (God Speed).**"

Suddenly Naruto was an orange blur as his speed increased and Mizuki stared at his hands only to find them lying on the floor. They had been neatly severed from his arms.

"At least now you won't be able to form hand seals and you won't be a nuisance anymore. "

"So Mizuki-sensei why not tell me all that you know about Orochimaru and who his spies in Konoha are? Maybe then I will bring you back to the village and they can help you out with your little problem hmm."

"Never you bastard without a family" Mizuki coughed as he began to feel the effects of the blood loss.

"Petty words again Mizuki-sensei I did hope that you would talk to me. I even went out of my way to call you sensei but I guess all that you can tell me is thru your death huh sensei."

Naruto smiled a cold smile and he held Mizuki's face tightly and had him focus on his eyes. A red shadow flickered from Naruto and passed thru Mizuki only to return back into Naruto.

"All done and still with time to spare"

With that statement Naruto dropped Mizuki's lifeless corpse and retrieved the tracking kunai he had given him earlier that day. He then walked over to the Forbidden Scrolls and picked them up and he began his journey back to the Hidden Village of Konoha. As he looked up at the night sky he wondered if Konoha had any good Ramen shops as he was feeling very hungry.

CHAPTER TWO END

**

* * *

****(Author's Note):- In this fanfic Naruto is skilled but likes to act just like he did in the Anime. While the reason in the anime was the fact that he grew up alone and wanted attention the reasons are slightly different in my fanfic mainly because of Jiraiya's influence. **

**Naruto likes to act like the fool in public because it makes people underestimate him and gives him and edge in battle as he prefers TaiJutsu battle's to weaken the enemies speed and also replying on his phenomenal speed and eliminating the enemy with one move. **

**I wanted to post this chapter earlier but was swamped with work and wasn't able to. This is the two sides of Naruto that I want to portray within my fanfic and I hope to mix and match then when the situation needs it. I hope you guys liked the fight scene and if you see any errors or know of anyway I can improve it please say so. **

**NEXT TIME TRAINING WITH KAKASHI TEAM 7 GETS THEIR SKILLS RATED. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: (AU) What if Naruto had the power to back up that mouth of his. This fanfic explores this possibility. Soon after the sealing of Kyuubi to give Naruto a good life free from the hate and prejudice of being a Jinchuuriki the 4th Hokage gives Jiraiya Naruto so he can raise him to be powerful enough to take care of himself.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

It had been a month since Naruto had returned to Konoha and since then nothing had been the same. The peaceful tranquility of the village had been shattered by the arrival of what some were calling the most hyperactive ninja ever in the history of shinobi. The clay streets of Konoha frequently echoed with shouts of the villagers yelling out at the young Genin who it seemed could be anywhere at anytime.

Surprisingly enough the public baths and hot springs were the only place that the young ladies of Konoha felt safe from the amorous advances of the young shinobi. If they only knew that Naruto had assigned his own personal _Hokage-level shinobi in peeping_ to these areas. This squad collected all the information that Jiraiya used for Icha Icha Paradise novels and Naruto needed to collect several sheets of information for Jiraiya. If he didn't collect the information while he was in Konoha his perverted sensei had threatened that he would cut of all Naruto's allowance.

Since coming to Konoha Naruto had found a small ramen shop in western edge of the city that made the best ramen that he ever tasted. The boy frequently visited the shop and was constantly eating ramen there. Naruto had even offered to become the shop's mascot but the old man and his daughter after hearing about Naruto's notorious reputation had opted not to accept his offer.

Still it was not only peeping and eating ramen for Naruto there were other things that he had come to Konoha to do and he needed all of his Kage Bunshins to get him acquainted with the village. Each morning Naruto made performed a Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and sent his clones out into the village for the entire day for various tasks.

He had been able to make up for his earlier incident in class by offering to teach all the female Genin (and only the female Genin) about chakra control and he actually had early morning, afternoon, even and night classes for those who were willing to learn. Naruto used this time to shamelessly flirt with the girls and also to ask them for as much information as possible about Konoha.

Naruto had even found time to talk to some of the male Genin although some resented him for only teaching the female Genin some of the techniques he knew while others just hated how he constantly chased women. Still there was one question on every Konoha shinobi's mind; what were Naruto's Kage Bunshins? Some of them had their own personalities which were different from the others. It was almost as if there were more than 1 version of Naruto rather than several copies of himself. When asked about his Kage Bunshins Naruto would simply laugh and say it was a family secret and that only his wives and heirs would know.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was irritated. He wasn't angry as that was an emotion he reserved for those he wanted to kill and as of yet there was only one man that had earned that emotion from him. He had been waiting for an entire month since graduating the Academy to meet his Jounin sensei and he had spent the last 5 hours with Haruno Sakura constantly doting on him.

Sasuke was eager to meet his Jounin sensei the person that would help gain the strength he needed to kill his beloved brother Itachi. Since his parents death it seemed like every day was another day wasted in Konoha and he hadn't grown since that day. That all changed when Uzumaki Naruto became a Genin of Konoha and entered his life.

Since Naruto's arrival to Konoha Sasuke found that he was no longer bored and although he would deny it he hadn't felt this happy for as long as he could remember. Sasuke had watched Naruto constantly and had realized that he was at once both fascinated and disgusted with the young boy. It was a feeling that he could not describe as the object of all his attentions at times both intrigued and surprised him and at the times the boy disgusted Sasuke to the very fiber of his being.

It was obvious that Naruto had a hidden strength that he could tap in freely at will and that he also had great control over his chakra. What else could explain the fact that the boy was able to maintain such a large Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu on a daily basis and make those clones last an entire day.

"_If they are actually clones" _he thought as he ignored Sakura rant on how well he looked today and how she would love to take a walk in the forest.

All the Genin who had met Naruto frequently talked about how depending on which Kage Bunshin you talked to they seemed to have different personalities and manner of speech compared to the original. Some of the previous Academy graduates speculated that it might have been twins or triplets that were masquerading using several Kage Bunshins.

This theory was widely believed by most of the recent Academy graduates but Sasuke himself was not fooled. He had spent days watching the blonde boy and had followed him all around the streets of Konoha. Ostensibly the reason he was doing this was to practice his tracking and hunting techniques to see if he could distinguish between Kage Bunshin's and the real thing. His brother no doubt knew this skill and he would need to distinguish between a shadow clone and the real thing.

One day while he watched the blonde boy race thru the streets of Konoha creating Kage Bunshins at every intersection Sasuke found his eyes blurring and he had to squint to see. As he kept trailing the boy he found that he eyes didn't see Naruto's Kage Bunshins as real people but he saw them as balls of blue light being dispensed at each intersection.

Sasuke was so shocked that he stopped his pursuit of Naruto altogether. For a moment he thought that he had gone crazy as all over Konoha he saw balls of blue light floating around and he even saw it around other shinobi. It took him a few minutes of blinking his eyes before he could see normally again and he sat down in front of one of the more popular weapons shops. As he sat there blinking his eyes trying to get rid of the overlay in his mind he saw a Jounin inside the shop pick up a weapon from the shop dealer. The weapon and the Jounin grew a bright bluish color for a few seconds and then the color faded.

As Sasuke looked at the store window he saw that his eyes had grown a dark reddish color and that his pupils had two black dots surrounding it. Sasuke wanted to shout for joy until he realized that the reason for his gaining the fabled Uchiha Sharingan was because he was following that idiot Naruto as he used a Jounin level jutsu for fun.

Still the boy could not deny the fact that there were benefits to following Naruto. And only a fool would let his pride get in front of him gaining power and prideful as Sasuke was; he was most definitely not a fool. A few days after he gained the Sharingan Sasuke picked up Naruto's ability to adhere to any surface including water. It had always baffled him how all shinobi were able to do that.

He had seen Naruto and many Chunin's and Jounin's perform the move with ease and had actually believed that the move was a jutsu which was used. With his active Sharingan he saw clearly the ebb and flow of chakra from Naruto and realized that he was using his Chakra to adhere to the surface of any object that he came into contact with. In took him about a day of trial and error to master the move but in the end he was able to master the move easily.

Using a variation of that chakra control principle Sasuke found that he could speed up his movements and better keep up with Naruto as he ran around Konoha. Still even after Sasuke had learnt that technique he had been barely able to keep up with Naruto's speed. It seemed like as soon as he learned that maneuver Naruto started running thru the streets of Konoha even faster and Sasuke had to struggle to keep up.

Yet following Naruto had born so many delicious fruits of Shinobi technique that Sasuke knew that he could not stop chasing after the blonde boy. He had yet to see the boy use any jutsu apart from the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and even that jutsu Sasuke had been unable to copy as Naruto performed the jutsu without the use of hand seals. He wondered what else the boy would show him until he found out that his time trailing the blonde boy had come to an end.

_**

* * *

FLASHBACK BEGINS**_

_Sasuke had been using his Sharingan to follow Naruto and keep pace with him as he did his daily routine creating Kage Bunshins at every intersection of Konoha. Sasuke was using an interesting Genjutsu he had picked up from a Chunin to hide himself while he tracked Naruto through the streets of Konoha. When Naruto passed the third intersection he suddenly jumped up to apartment's rooftop and increased his speed several times becoming an orange blur above the rooftops._

_Sasuke swore and wondered what had happened to make the boy increase his speed so much. Keeping up with Naruto at that speed would put a strain on his body but it would be good practice for him and following Naruto around for so long and yielded nothing but good results. With that thought he concentrated his chakra to his legs and while still maintaining the illusion he chased after the orange blur on the rooftops of Konoha. _

_It took him a few minutes but eventually he was able to catch up to the boy was he jumped from rooftop to rooftop over Konoha. It almost seemed like the boy was trying to loose him but Sasuke knew that the Genjutsu he was using was perfect and that unless Naruto knew some way to dispel the illusion he would not be able to see him. Suddenly Naruto stopped on the rooftop of the Academy and paused as if he was waiting for something. _

"_You can come out now you know. I know you are hiding from me using some kind of technique but that won't work with me Sasuke" Naruto said a huge fox like grin on his face. _

_Sasuke kept quiet and maintained his position "He might have noticed me but there is no way he knows that I have followed him here. He's just trying to draw me out" he thought as he slowly moved into the shadows of the roof's chimney._

"_Wow pretty good, not falling into a possible trap but I've been aware of you from day 1 Sasuke ever since you awakened your Sharingan from following me. Congratulations by the way on awakening your Bloodline limit I had a feeling that all it would take was a little push and it would come out." Naruto said while he moved to the edge of the building and sat down his legs swinging in the air. _

_Sasuke was so shocked that he dropped his Genjustu momentarily before quickly regaining his composure and reestablishing the jutsu. How could he have known that I was following him from the very beginning and not say anything? It was clear now that Naruto knew that Sasuke was nearby and it served no purpose to waste chakra when his cover was clearly blown. With that thought he dropped his Genjutsu. _

_Sasuke strolled to the roof's edge and stood behind Naruto looking at the scene the blonde boy was watching. Below several young Academy students were practicing kunai training in one training area while others were practicing various forms of TaiJutsu in another. A young boy with a yellow shirt and long blue scarf expertly performed a reversal throw on a larger Academy student to the praises of two of his peers._

"_Do you remember when you were that young Sasuke when training was fun and you looked forward to learning each day? Naruto asked as leaned against the roof's second chimney still staring at the academy students. _

"_I was never that weak" Sasuke scoffed still standing over the blonde boy "And for me training was never fun; it was something that was expected of me as a proud member of the Uchiha clan."_

"_Must have been a tough life then, I'm sorry that you never got to enjoy learning to be a shinobi but you seemed to be having fun these past few weeks following me around Konoha. You seemed practically giddy with joy figuring how I was able to do certain things"_

_The raven haired boy swore under his breath, for someone who played being a fool and a lecher constantly Naruto was being extraordinarily perceptive. "How did you know that I was following you? I know you never looked back and never once gave any indication that you knew where I was."_

"_Tsk tsk tsk Sasuke is that anyway to talk to your sempai who took the time and trouble to teach you some of his techniques."_

"_You are most definitely not my sempai if anything I am your sempai I am even older than you by one year. Sasuke intoned as his left eyebrow twitched painfully from the remark from Naruto. "Once again how did you know that I was following you I was very careful and no one in the Academy is as good as me in tracking." _

"_The Academy is good place" Naruto sighed as he looked up in the clouds watching an eagle circle Konoha. "I wish I was able to train here myself, but training in an enclosed environment like the Academy and training in the outside world where your very life depends on how well you learn your lessons is a different thing all together."_

_Very true Sasuke thought he had always wondered if it was not better for him to leave Konoha and gain his skills on the outside where his life was constantly on the line. But he had considered it would be a mistake as he might not be able to find somebody willing to train him once he left Konoha village._

"_As to how I knew that you were following me that's easy. You were so intent on following me that you kept yourself focused on the real me all the time. You never thought to check if you were being followed at all."_

"_You mean……………"_

"_Yes the entire time you were following me I had one of my Kage Bunshin's following you as well. Your Sharingan really is a great ability but if you rely on it solely to help you gain power you will never be as great a shinobi as you can be. Remember your Sharingan cannot see in 360 degrees like the Byakugan."_

"_Damn" Sasuke thought "he's right since I have activated my Sharingan I have forgotten about all my other shinobi skills. Not that I am going to admit that to him though!"_

"_Oh well we all make mistakes so don't worry about it have a seat the view from the roofs in Konoha are great"_

_Sasuke could not understand Naruto it was obvious that the boy was smart and had lived a hard life outside of Konoha relying on his shinobi skills to survive. Yet he could not understand why if Naruto was so skilled he would debase himself with some of the things he did in Konoha. He had seen Naruto frequently punched out by the women of Konoha and also chased out of various shops by the shopkeepers._

_It was widely accepted fact that Naruto was the youngest and also it seemed biggest pervert in Konoha. Yet no one had actually ever caught the young boy peeping and all attempts to catch him in the act and proved fruitless. Since following Naruto, Sasuke had realized that with Naruto's speed he should have been able to avoid being chased or being punched by any of the women of Konoha. _

_It was almost like he was trying as much as possible to live a normal life while he was in the village. Why would someone who had such power and skill demean himself to act so common and powerless. It didn't make any sense to Sasuke as for as long as he could remember the ones he thought were powerful were always feared by others. Since he was finally having a serious conversation with the blonde boy now was the perfect time to ask about the issue. _

"_Why do you always act like a pervert in front of others Naruto why do you constantly play the fool" Sasuke asked as he sat down next to the blonde boy. _

"_Being direct today I see Sasuke." Naruto leaned back onto the tiled rooftop and stared at the clouds lazily._

"_Well if you must know Sasuke it's for three reasons. First if people see me as a fool and a pervert they let their guard down around me and it makes it easier for me to gather information from them. Also because they underestimate me in a fight they do not use all their skills giving me a chance to quickly take care of them. Pride is a useless thing for a shinobi we must use whatever we have to accomplish our goals."_

"_Second it allows me to have some sort of normal life, I have lived with my sensei all my life running from people who were after me and constantly training. I have never had the chance to live a normal life like you have and this past month has given me a chance to do just that."_

"_I've never had a normal life in this village" Sasuke said thru clenched teeth as he remembered the extermination of his clan at the hands of his brother. _

"_I know Sasuke I heard about what your brother did" Naruto said and sighed. He knew he could not tell the Uchiha heir anything about that issue as his mind was dead set on revenge by any means necessary. Just like I was so many years ago Naruto thought._

"_But before that tragedy took place didn't you have any fond memories of this village of your clan and family?"_

"_There were some……." Sasuke said as he remembered his mother's gentle smile. "Still how can you let that Haruno girl punch you like that constantly?"_

_Naruto grinned and got up and looked intently at Sasuke "Think about it Sasuke I have the lovely Sakura-chan put her hand which has been all over her body on my face" Naruto said dreamily. _

_Sasuke shook his head in disgust as he realized that Naruto had once again gone into hentai mode. He inwardly grinned as he wondered what that Haruno girl would think if she knew that Naruto had been allowing her to hit him just so he could let her hands touch his face. _

"_Anyway the last reason is because unlike other people my time is limited and my clock is ticking down. I want to enjoy every aspect of life as much as I can before I leave this world." Naruto said an unreadable expression on his face as he turned to face Sasuke. _

"_Anyway Sasuke I have to leave you for now, you have learned all that this humble sempai can teach you and you have been able to activate your Sharingan. Use that to pick up some more jutsu and improve your skills in deciphering how various Ninjutsu work. But for Kami's sake don't let your other skills rust away like you did today and work on your TaiJutsu occasionally." _

"_You are not my sempai" Sasuke retorted even as he made a mental note of what the blonde boy said. _

"_Whatever kouhai, also you should have noticed that your stamina and chakra reserves have increased since you started tracking me so you might want to try learning some high level jutsu as you can possibly pull them off now. And also figure out a new way to train as I won't be with you over the next few days."_

"_You are not my sempai" Sasuke once again retorted "And what do you mean you won't be with me"_

"_I have some stuff to take care in Konoha for my sensei and I need privacy to do that so you won't be able to track me. Don't try looking for me as you won't find me just keep on training like I told you." _

"_Why are you telling me all this Naruto why go thru all the trouble to train me as you call it" Sasuke glared at Naruto.  
_

"_Because a storm is coming Sasuke and I need strong comrades. I am sure that you are aware that the Academy did not teach you much and it frustrated you. I know that a tensai like you could easily have figured these things out eventually but I don't have the time to wait for you to learn these things at Konoha's pace. Anyway I have to go now Sasuke take care and see you at the meeting for Team 7 in the next few days." _

_With that statement Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke leaving Sasuke to wonder when it was that Naruto had replaced himself with a Kage Bunshin. Sasuke looked down at the Academy students and grinned. He'd found a new goal to reach and he swore to himself that he would bridge the gap between him and Naruto. Once he did that he knew he would be at a level where he could take revenge on his brother. With that thought he raced back over the rooftops to his favorite training ground. _

_Four days afterwards Sasuke received a summons to appear at the Academy for a meeting with his Jounin-sensei and was eager to meet him as well as see Naruto again. Sasuke had not seen Naruto since then and had been training in the forest every day since then. He had acquired some new Jutsu from various shinobi and felt confident in his strength now more than ever. _

_When Sasuke entered the Academy classroom he saw Sakura shaking Naruto like a rag doll warning him that if he ever did that again she would ensure that it would be physically impossible for him to ever have children. Naruto was profusely apologizing and claiming that he did not really know if they were white or not and it had just been a lucky guess. Sasuke sighed as it seemed that Naruto was playing the role of the fool today and he would not get a chance to talk to him seriously. He sat down and upon noticing that he had entered the classroom Sakura abandoned Naruto and began to dote on Sasuke. _

"_Damn" Sasuke thought "why does this girl cling to me so much, oh well the Jounin sensei will be here soon and I will start my training to become a Chunin."_

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

* * *

That had been five hours ago and since then Naruto had been sleeping in the classroom whilst Sakura was doting continual hovering of Sasuke asking him if he needed anything. In a way Sasuke envied Naruto as now one knew the extent of his strength and he did not have to bother with hovering fan girls like Sakura. Yet there was no way that Sasuke could demean himself like Naruto so he quickly gave up that thought.

"_Damn it where the hell is that Jounin-sensei. If this keeps up I should just leave the class altogether. I could have spent this day training my shuriken combo instead of spending time stuck in a classroom."_ Sasuke thought as Sakura kept on nervously talking to him.

He turned around to look at Naruto and saw that he was still sleeping. "_Oh well he needs a wake up call_" Sasuke thought "_If anything he will say something foolish and perverted that will distract Sakura._"

"Hey Naruto, do you know when that Jounin-sensei is supposed to be here?" Sasuke asked but Naruto slept on oblivious to Sasuke's question. This of course did not sit well with Sasuke as he hated to be ignored. He walked over to Naruto and asked his question again only to ignored once more.

"Something's weird" he thought the Naruto could not have dropped his guard down this easily just because he was in class. He felt Naruto's pulse and found that it was very faint and weak.

"What is he doing" Sasuke thought he has a pulse and regular heartbeat but it's almost like he was in a meditative trance.

* * *

Naruto was in a meditative state one which would have surprised most of the shinobi in Konoha. If they knew what he was doing and how he had gotten into that state many would be shocked. As soon as Sasuke had arrived Naruto had assumed that he would be able to take care of Sakura and he had gone into his favorite place; inside his mind. He pictured a comfortable room with a large sofa and some ramen and a huge widescreen TV and turned on his favorite show; NarutoVision.

NarutoVision was live coverage of each and every single clone that he had that day as they ran around doing various tasks in Konoha. If he clicked on a particular clone he could assume its body and in cases of a fight he could use a variation of the Kawarimi no jutsu to switch paces with the clone. Maintaining a large Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu might seem like a simple prank to some but the continual toll it took on the body and mind was staggering.

Naruto had been able to perform the technique since he was 8 although it was only until he was 10 that he could perform the Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. There were strong side effects as he had been warned about performing such a jutsu continually and maintaining it for a long period of time. He could still remember Jiraiya's shock when he had retuned to the house to see three real copies of Naruto playing together.

Sometimes when he performed the technique parts of his personality split of from his own and was not entirely under his control. Worse than that some of Kage Bunshin's had memories that he did not have access to of when he was younger. It was frightening sometimes as each time he used the move with larger numbers, the clones started to develop their own unique personalities. Yet he had no choice in the matter as the Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was part of his training.

Each time he used the move he became more and more immune to Genjustu which were used directly on him. The Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu partitioned his mind and when the Shadow clones were dispelled those who had developed personalities helped protect various parts of his mind. The additional benefit of practicing that move on a daily basis is that it enabled him to increase his overall chakra strength and stamina faster.

Right now on NarutoVision Naruto was watching his _Hokage-level shinobi in peeping _as they took down the information as a couple of young ladies slashed water at each other. Suddenly the screen went black and one by one the clones were dispatched.

"What the hell is happening who the hell is taking out my clones like this" Naruto yelled as he quickly alerted his other clones to keep a lookout. Suddenly another set of his clones that were peeping in the private baths were taken out and Naruto started swearing. He sent out a general alert to all of his clones but it was too late. One by one Naruto's screen went black as his clones all over Konoha were taken out.

'Shit who the hell did that and so damn fast too" Naruto said as he looked up and saw all his screens go black. "Well I guess I have no need to stay here anyway." Naruto said as he opened a door in his mind and returned to the classroom.

* * *

Naruto woke up to see silver haired Jounin standing casually in the corner reading a copy of Icha Icha Paradise. The Jounin had his forehead protector over his left eye and was wearing the traditional Jounin flap jacket uniform. "So that's the fabled Hatake Kakashi" Naruto thought as he quietly assessed the Jounin. "_From what I can tell he got a large amount of chakra and if what Jiraiya told me is true he's been able to copy over a hundred jutsu_"

"Yo Naruto you're finally awake huh" Kakashi said. He turned around to face the other two members of team 7 and continued to talk to them completely ignoring Naruto.

"I am sorry that it took me so long to get there I was talking to the Hokage about a recent rat infestation that we had in Konoha. I was assigned to take care of it and I just finished taking care of the problem" Kakashi pronounced as he turned around lazily to Naruto.

The comment passed over Sakura and Sasuke but Naruto got the meaning in the statement; from here on he would be under the constant watch of Kakashi. "_Well if the Jounin thinks he can keep up with me then fine it'll be good practice to see how long he can last. No way is he going to stop me from my daily routine."_

"I would like you to introduce yourselves to me so that I can get a better idea of who you are and your capabilities. I'll go first. I'm Hatake Kakashi and I have no intention of telling you any of my likes and dislikes, dreams, or my hobbies."

"Naruto you're next.' Kakashi said as he sat down in the teacher's station and went back to reading his book.

Naruto stood up started "I am Uzumaki Naruto, Future Hokage of Konoha and lover to all ladies near and far." With that statement Sakura groaned loudly and cocked a fist at Naruto warning him to keep it clean this time. Naruto paled as he saw the threat from Sakura and quickly bit back his next statement.

"I like cup ramen, women, my hobbies are peeping, training, peeping, sleeping in that order. My goal is revive my clan with wife number 1 Hinata-chan …."

"What do you mean wife number 1 Naruto it sounds like you plan to have more than one" Sakura intoned ominously as she looked on at Naruto.

"Well I plan to make my clan as big as possible so I need to have extra wives as Hinata-chan is going to need some help"

"What….." Sakura said as she gasped. "_This pervert is going to ruin Hinata; I have to warn her she thought._"

"You know Sakura-chan if you want to be wife number 2 you can always apply you know."

"No I do not Naruto" Sakura glared as the thought gave her shivers down her spine.

"But last night you were telling me I did it so well and how no one else has shown you how to do things like that"

With a speed that surprised even Kakashi, Sakura appeared behind Naruto and whacked him on the head. 'Stop saying things that will cause misunderstandings you were just teaching me how to control my chakra better and also how to walk on water you idiot. And I do not want to be wife number anything with you Naruto the person is love is Sasuke-sama." With that statement Sakura blushed and stopped hitting Naruto and took her seat.

Naruto battered and bruised crawled slowly to his seat. Both Kakashi and Sasuke looked on at Sakura surprised. Although the young girl had always been fast it seems that the lessons she had learnt from Naruto had augmented some of her natural abilities. Sakura was up next but she was so embarrassed that she mumbled the entire time and no one could hear her clearly. When it came to her hates and goals Sakura smiled a beautiful smile that sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

"I used to have only one goal but now I realize I have two. I wish to see the most perverted Genin in Konoha, the one I hate with the passion of a burning forest, the brat that I am sure watches me dress every morning die a thousand horrible deaths by my hand. Death number one has him skewered thru his …….." Sakura wickedly smiled as she slowly turned her head to face Naruto who ran and hid behind Kakashi.

"Now, now Sakura let's not get out of hand here ok" Kakashi said as Naruto shivered in fear behind his back. Kakashi sighed. The Hokage had told Kakashi that Naruto was a highly skilled young shinobi and had been completing missions for Jiraiya for a while now. He had also told him that the boy was a bit if a troublemaker and needed some guidance but from the looks of it that was a gross understatement.

"Next Sasuke" Kakashi said as he tried to calm Naruto down while Sakura glared at him.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There that there are many things that I hate and very few things that I like. My sole ambition in life is to revive my clan and to kill a certain man." Sasuke said darkly.

Kakashi sighed as he heard Sasuke's statement it seemed like the Uchiha heir still had not given up thought of revenge and was dead set on killing his brother. "_Oh well_" he thought "_the Hokage warned me it would not be easy with both the Uchiha sole survivor and Naruto in this team at least it will be interesting._"

"Your first mission is survival training." Kakashi said as he got up from behind the desk. "Bring all your ninja equipment and meet me at 5 AM at training camp 7. Oh, and don't eat breakfast or you will throw up if you do. Kakashi smirked as he left the classroom.

CHAPTER THREE END

**

* * *

(Author's Note):- I had originally planned to make this chapter all action about Team 7 fighting Kakashi but I figured that I need to give a bit more back story to the changes I am making in this fan fiction of Naruto. As such this chapter was a way to show you where the characters are headed and to give you some insight into how this story is going to be fleshed out.**

**I really don't plan to bash the other characters but I plan to try fill in some of the gaps I felt some of them needed. Sakura is pretty much going to stay the same as she will take on the role to calm down Naruto when he gets hyper. She is not going to be a weakling and since the manga did not show much Genjustu I am going to have to create some for her to use. She will have a slower awakening unlike the other characters but when she does she will be a force to be reckoned with. Sasuke needs Naruto to help lighten him up and not be as dark. At the same time being around Naruto gives him a clear goal of who he needs to beat to get at the level he wants to be. **

**Naruto spent the time helping out Sasuke in that particular manner as he needed a way to level up Sasuke in a sense. No one likes to be on a team where you are the only bad ass and you have to constantly bail your teammates out of trouble. They would be a constant hindrance to you and not a true team. But given Sasuke's personality the only way Naruto could teach Sasuke was to let him believe that he was learning all these things by himself. **

**Also he needed Sasuke to trust him in battle and not be fooled by his foolhardy act. Naruto recognizes that Sasuke is a great tactician and Naruto has typically completed missions for Jiraiya on his own so he does not know much about true team leadership. When your teammates are Kage Bunshins that always do what you want it's hard to gain true leadership skills. He plans to learn from Sasuke the same way Sasuke learnt from him. **

**Yes, Naruto is Yondaime's son but that aspect will not be introduced until he perfects the Body Flicker move that Yondaime used. It's going to be a variation of the Kage Bunshin and Kawarimi no Jutsu combined with Naruto overdeveloped chakra sense (Something I plan to address in the changed Wave country Arc which will also cover Naruto's mysterious Training). Anyway when Naruto prefects that move Kakashi will recognize it and will inform the onlookers what exactly it does and who used to perform the move. **

**This chapter was supposed to be published earlier but I got swamped with work again. I will be out this weekend so while I will be thinking about the story I will not be able to write it until Monday. I hope you guys liked what I wrote and if you see any errors or know of anyway I can improve it please say so. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: (AU) What if Naruto had the power to back up that mouth of his. This fanfic explores this possibility. Soon after the sealing of Kyuubi to give Naruto a good life free from the hate and prejudice of being a Jinchuuriki the 4th Hokage gives Jiraiya Naruto so he can raise him to be powerful enough to take care of himself.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Senpai** or **Sempai** is a Japanese term for a person in a club or organization who is a senior.  
**Kouhai** or **Kohai** is a Japanese term for a person in a club or organization who is a junior.

_The reason for why Sasuke and Naruto call each other these terms is in Chapter three in case you guys forget. That chapter was created to help explain more about the changed relationship with Sasuke and Naruto and to give more dynamics about Naruto's changed personality. You should reread the chapter if you skimmed it because of the lack of action as if you haven't caught on yet I plan to foreshadow allot in my writing._

* * *

It was ten o'clock in the morning and Kakashi had still not shown up at training camp 7. Naruto had given up after the first hour and gone to sleep, opting not to create any Kage Bunshins and instead try to regain some lost sleep. After the second hour, Sakura had gone to sleep as well, although she chose a spot as far away from Naruto as possible.

Sasuke had opted to stay awake. Since the massacre of his clan he slept less than normal and he used this time to instead check the surroundings. Training camp 7 amounted to a large clearing which was surrounded by trees at all sides. There was a small path that led back to the village but none of the young Genin had used that path at all to reach the camp. It was one of the first lessons that was taught in the Academy classes; whenever possible never take established routes as the enemy would undoubtedly be guarding these first.

As he looked down at the sleeping forms of Naruto and Sakura he wondered how they could sleep so easily. Survival training was always hard and tested all of a shinobi's skills and he had no doubt that the silver haired Jounin would not be lenient. "_Oh well_" he thought as another hour passed by "_at least today I will get a chance to see Naruto's skills._ _I know he's more powerful than he's letting on but everyone actually buys that idiotic and perverted routine of his._"

Sasuke frowned for a second at that thought "_Well he may be perverted, there is no doubt about that but I know he's not a complete idiot, the things he knows about jutsus and his ability to do them without seals are not the trademarks of a fool."_

"_If he has any interesting jutsu I will now be able to copy them thanks to my Sharingan so I need to keep a close eye on him today. Also I will get a chance to see more powerful I have become." _Sasuke thought as a sly smile replaced the frown on his face.

It was 12 noon exactly when Kakashi appeared, slowly strolling into camp 7 using the small path that led to the camp. He walked up nonchalantly to the Team 7 and waved.

"Yo" he said as he looking well rested and full.

Sasuke ignored the Jounin altogether but immediately tensed up getting ready for the survival training. Naruto yawned nosily and slowly got up flexing his muscles after such a long nap. Sakura was the only one who was angry at her new sensei and her inner self silently raged and urged her to give him a piece of her mind. But since neither Sasuke nor Naruto seemed angry with the Jounin, she thought it best to keep quiet.

Kakashi was surprised that neither of Genin complained he was sure that given their personalities, this tactic would infuriate them, as it had so many other Genin Squads that he had failed. "_Well_" he thought "_this is turning out to be very interesting. I wonder how much more they will surprise me before the day is over. Well time to get started then_".

"I see you that you guys are ready for the training that's good. You should know that your Academy Genin exam is not over yet. Today's survival training will be the final test that will decide if you become Genins. You should know that out of the 27 graduates, only nine of you will gain the rank of Genin. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other words, the test has a 66 drop out rate."

Naruto continued yawning loudly while Sasuke simply stared at the Jounin with a penetrating stare. Once again Sakura felt left out of the loop, she knew Sasuke was a tensai and could easily pass any exam but Naruto at least, should have been worried about this drop out rate. Didn't he return to the village to get properly get ranked? Why was she the only one who was worried about Kakashi-sensei's words? Inner Sakura swore and raged while her public persona remained clam and her heart started beating faster.

"_What need do I have of shinobi rank in this village"_ Sasuke thought, "_Naruto was able to get so strong simply by training outside the village. If nothing else in this world my brother has left me with my skills intact, I will survive and surpass anything that is thrown at me._" Sasuke thought even as he stood staring intently at Kakashi.

"_Oh man they're taking all the fun out of this_" Kakashi thought_. "The only thing that would be worse is if they actually passed the exam, which would make all this hard work I put into scaring them all for nothing. Oh well let's see how good Team 7 is."_

Kakashi held up two shinobi bells "Your first task is to take one of these two bells. Those who get the bells will be able to eat the lunch that I have prepared for you." He said as he pointed at two box lunches that lay on a sawed of tree at the edge of the clearing. "The person, who does not get the bells from me, will not be able to eat lunch. Oh and to get the bells from me, you will have to attack me with the intent to kill not to spar."

With that said Kakashi vanished from the clearing and all three Genin stood amazed at the speed which their new sensei had left. Naruto, however, was more curious how Kakashi pulled of such a feat without the use of chakra. It seemed that Kakashi had left the clearing not using any jutsu but his body's own natural speed. _"Interesting"_ he thought "_training under Kakashi would definitely allow me to learn what I need to master **that** jutsu. Sandaime has come thru it seems, Kakashi is worthy of being my third sensei." _

With that thought Naruto extended the range of his chakra sense as far as it could go. His overdeveloped chakra sense was all thanks to the training that he received and was an extension of his five primary senses. This new sense drained no chakra whatsoever from him and was always in effect, allowing him to sense chakra usage both internal and external.

This new sense gave Naruto three abilities that were not common to most shinobi. First, he had the ability to guess how the chakra was being molded if hand seals were used. Second, his new sense was an extension of his primary senses and as such it had a 360 degree range. The third ability to Naruto by far, was the one which he was most pleased with, it allowed him to mold chakra anywhere with his sensory range without the use of hand seals.

"_Shit he's not anywhere in near the training ground he must be hiding somewhere in the forest. Damn that means if the group splits up to track him he can easily use diversionary tactics and mind games to divide the team. What the hell do we do now_" Naruto thought as he contemplated using his Kage Bunshin's for scouts.

"We have to work as a team and try to retrieve those two bells." Sasuke stated decisively as he watched Naruto look on at him with shock. He paused for a second enjoying the sensation of the blond boy being caught off guard by his choice. "Kakashi is a Jounin and we are just Genin there is no way that we can simply expect to easily take those two bells.'

"But Sasuke-sama, there are only two bells; if that's the case it means one of us won't eat lunch."

"Why are you so worried Sakura, one of the first rules of survival training is to make your first meal count, as you are never sure when you may get a next one. I had a hearty meal this morning as I am sure Naruto had as well."

Sakura groaned as she had forgotten about that and she had not eaten anything this morning fearing what Kakashi had told them. _"Why does it seem like both Naruto and Sasuke are operating on a level totally above my own. Sasuke I understand, he's a tensai but Naruto is nothing but a lecherous pervert who needs to be constantly watched."_

Once again Naruto was shocked by the insight that the raven haired boy possessed. He had been able to come up with the same conclusion, only this had been from painful memories of his first sensei, who loved to eat his lunch in front of Naruto, after he had failed in a training session. He had eventually given up and took to eating enough prior to those training sessions, so that the hunger he felt if he failed was not as bad.

"_Since awakening his Sharingan Sasuke has become more adept at looking beneath the surface of things. Impressive I wonder if he can think of a plan that will allow us to gain the bells from Kakashi_." Naruto thought, as he used his chakra senses to create a silent Kage Bunshins at the perimeter of his sensory range.

"First, I need you guys to tell me some of your abilities so that I can come up with a better plan of action" Sasuke said staring intently at Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he realized that the real reason that Sasuke wanted to work as a team. "_Oh well they would learn some of this soon anyway, may as well tell them the important things_.

"Well you see I can …………………."

* * *

Kakashi crouched in the forest quietly using all of his senses to monitor his surroundings. He had really wanted to finish reading his latest copy of Icha Icha Paradise but he knew that Naruto would not allow him to do that during this test. The Hokage had told him as much about Naruto's skills that he knew and from what he had heard Kakashi was surprised.

Naruto had completed B rank shinobi missions for Jiraiya and had managed to complete all these missions without a scratch. The majority of these missions were mainly covert infiltration and information gathering but the places he had been asked to infiltrate, often included well placed positions in some powerful shinobi villages. Not even the Hokage was able to find out how Naruto, had been able to successfully obtain so much information, about the varying shinobi villages.

Kakashi wanted to test out the team 7's skills equally and the best way to do that would be try to separate and isolate them. That way he would get a chance to assess their individual skills as shinobi and see if they matched the ideal of a true shinobi that Kakashi believed in. With that thought Kakashi placed his hand over his left eye, which he was still covered with his leaf bandanna.

He had used every tactic, which he typically used on Genin teams, to isolate them and cause them to work by themselves. That way he could assess their skills and still give them a second chance later, to see if they valued team work and their team members. Yet today for some reason he felt that it would be different, than all the other teams he had been forced to fail. Now he had hidden in the forest to further encourage Team 7, to separate from each other.

Suddenly three kunai flew towards his position and Kakashi knew that he had been found. One thought entered his mind; Naruto. With him on this survival training hiding might not be an option. Kakashi created a Bunshin and raced to find a better position only to see several Naruto Kage Bunshin's pop out from the bushes, each armed with several shurikens.

The Kage Bunshin's grinned and then yelled out "**Naruto Ninpocho, Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki (**All Direction, High Volume (many) Shuriken Firing)."

There was a blizzard of shuriken and when the cloud and dust settled there was small clearing of branches and bramble. In the center of that clearing was a log pin cushioned with varying kunai. "_Damn_" Naruto thought "_missed him. Oh well by job wasn't to catch him anyway but simply to drive him back to the clearing where Sasuke is."_ With that thought Naruto raced to where he sensed Kakashi-sensei retreating to.

* * *

Kakashi swore silently as he raced through the forest. Somehow, no matter where he tried to hide within the forest Naruto was able to find him. The young Genin had been using constant Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu's to push him to the clearing he had left. He paused on a tree branch considering his options, he knew that he was being herded to the clearing and that his best option was to find Naruto amongst his mass of Kage Bunshin's and disable him.

However Kakashi also knew that if Naruto was herding him then that meant that the Naruto Sasuke and Sakura were acting as a team. Given the fact that the first test on the surface had only two winners, it would be interesting to see what solution they had come up with. _"Well may as well go with the flow of things and see what they came up with."_

Kakashi hurried to the clearing only to find it deserted with none of the other team member there. "_Are they hiding somewhere waiting to ambush me_" he thought as he quickly began to asses his surroundings. Before he could finish that thought Naruto bounded out of the forests and landed a few feet away from Kakashi.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei sorry to ruin your hiding spots in the forest" Naruto said smiling.

"Oh no problem Naruto, I wanted to get some sun anyway. Are Sasuke and Sakura hiding somewhere nearby?" Kakashi asked as he continued to scan his surroundings.

"Maybe sensei I actually don't know. I'm going to get one of those bells from you now Kakashi-sensei. "

"Sure Naruto, if you want to come and get one, you can try to anytime you feel ready." Kakashi said as he focused onto Naruto feeling the boy increase his chakra.

"Going to try the Kage Bunshin on me Naruto and try to steal one in the confusion."

"Not yet Kakashi-sensei I want to test out something first" And with that thought Naruto appeared behind Kakashi and kicked fiercely at the Jounin.

Kakashi was startled by the speed Naruto displayed, and narrowly deflected Naruto's kick with one of his hands. The kick was strong but the amount of power in the move was weak compared to its speed. Still the kick had almost broken through his guard and Kakashi knew that he should not take Naruto's speed lightly. The young boy was fast, faster than any Genin or Chunin that he had seen. Naruto began a high speed kick and punch combo and Kakashi narrowly avoided the flurry of punches and blows aimed at his neck and chest area before he had to jump to avoid a wide sweep to his legs.

As soon as Kakashi jumped Naruto used a hand spring to land a cycling kick combo at Kakashi while he was still in mid air. The combo was supposed to gain in strength as Naruto sprang upwards but Naruto never got to land the first kick on Kakashi, as the Jounin swiftly sped up and used Naruto's own legs to spring back and land away from the Genin.

Startled by the fact that his move had failed him for the first time, Naruto landed awkwardly on the ground unable to recover from his surprise. "_Damn it to hell just how fast is he? I knew he was fast but none of my combo's after my first initial kick are getting through. We have about the same chakra level I know but how the hell is he faster than me._"

"You're probably wondering right now just how come I am faster than you Naruto." Kakashi said quietly taking a moment to gather his breath.

"True, you know about chakra control and can apply that to your speed. And I admit that your chakra level is as high as mine, possibly higher. But sometimes it's not only about speed but style. Your TaiJutsu moves lack style, there are tons of wasted movements that you have in your combos"

"What do you mean I don't just randomly aim my punches & kicks you know?" Naruto shot back angrily.

"True but at the same time the flow between each movement is not fast enough and without accurately considering what is the next best option; you launch moves that might be countered. You rely on your speed too much and utilize moves that are power based not speed based."

"Not only that Naruto even though you have a massive amount of chakra within you, have you ever thought about the fact that until your body fully matures you will not be able to utilize all of that chakra in TaiJutsu. A TaiJutsu user's movements are dependant heavily on the user's body strength and speed." Kakashi lectured on even as he prepared to start his assault on Naruto.

"_Damn"_ Naruto thought _"he might be right. Jiraiya always told me that I relied on the Kyuubi's sword to power up my speed to much. But he still didn't forbid me from using it on missions. Shit if want to master **that** jutsu I will have to level up my TaiJutsu and gain the speed that I need naturally._" Naruto thought momentarily ignoring Kakashi for a second.

"Shinobi lesson number 1 TaiJutsu" Kakashi said as he vanished for a second only to reappear in front of Naruto. Kakashi launched a kick at Naruto which he easily avoided even as Kakashi swung a backhand at Naruto. Naruto watched the backhand coming at him, surprised at the low level combo, only to find that Kakashi's initial kick had arched back at him and knocked him to the ground.

"You extend your kicks and punches to much Naruto." Kakashi said smiling through his face protector.

He fully expected the young by to charge angrily at him but instead Naruto simply got up and dusted himself off. "Oh well that was fun I guess I can't match up to you yet in speed Kakashi-sensei. I guess I still have to grow some more. Oh well may as well get serious and do it"

"**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Naruto yelled as a mass of clones appeared ready to face off with Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed the only way to fight of this many clones was to create a few of his own clones. Naruto's clones would be slower for sure but they would make for that in sheer numbers, as Naruto had spread the chakra he could not pump into one body around.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Kakashi said as he performed the hand seals. As his clones appeared Naruto's clones attacked them with a ten to one advantage.

Naruto watched as his clones were slowly dispatched by Kakashi. He wanted to join in on the fun but that was not part of the plan. He waited for a second until he was down to a twenty clones until he yelled out "Now Sasuke".

Sasuke jumped out from a tree top and quickly performed the hand seals "**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu**" **(Fire Element; Grand Fireball)**

A large fireball grew from the young boy's mouth and added with the force of gravity slammed down hard onto the area. Sasuke maintained the Ninjutsu for a few seconds, before dispelling the jutsu and landing safely next to Naruto. His fireball scorched the area where Naruto and Kakashi sensei's clones were and left nothing but a charred area. The fact that there was nothing at all in the charred area made the boys very suspicious.

"He shouldn't have been able to dodge that but he should have also been able, to shield himself partly as well." Naruto said as he scanned the area.

"I know where the hell can he be my Sharingan cannot pick him up any where"

Naruto concentrated heavily for a second and suddenly felt a jutsu being performed underground and he yelled at Sasuke. "Sasuke he's performing a jutsu underground but I don't have any move that can touch him there."

"Interesting something you cannot do huh Naruto-kouhai" Sasuke taunted as he began to perform a new set of hand seals. "Then watch and learn the benefits of being a true tensai" he said as he completed the hand movements.

"**Doton, Doryuu Taiga (Earth Element; Moving Land River) **Sasuke shouted as a tem meter wide mudslide appeared on the clearing and proceeded to scour the field.

Suddenly a voice spoke out ominously "Shinobi lesson number 2 NinJutsu"

"**Doton Shinjuu Zanshuu no Jutsu (Inner Decapitation Skill)" **and Sasuke was pulled under ground with only his head sticking up from the ground. Naruto jumped back several meters to avoid being caught underground as well by another pair of Kakashi's hands.

"**(Katon, Karyuu Endan)Fire Element; Fire Dragon Flame Blast" **Kakashi said as he suddenly appeared through a hole in the ground a few meters away from Naruto.

"_Shit, he was using Kage Bunshin's underground the whole time and he was performing the hand seals underground as well. Somehow he figured out that I can't sense chakra underground well. He's good, no very good in the space of just a few minutes he was able to figure out some of my limitations._" Naruto thought as he eyed the fire blast heading slowly towards him.

I didn't want to use this here but I guess I have no choice. "**Rasengan First Principle** **Rasentoku (Spiral Shield). **And with that, a huge whirlwind erupted from Naruto's hand and encircled around him deflecting the fire blast.

"Hmmm, a shield of air interesting Naruto" Kakashi said as he looked on. "But you know a powerful jutsu like **Katon, Karyuu Endan **cannot be dispelled by so easily by a wind Ninjutsu technique."

"I know, I know, damn it" Naruto said as he pumped more chakra into the jutsu and slowly dispelled the fire element. "But the cool thing about this jutsu is that I can control all the stages of it, as I see fit and I can pump more chakra in it when I need to. Also after being formed it can stay active without additional chakra from me" Naruto said even as he dispelled the jutsu himself.

'But there's no need to continue with that jutsu now as most of my chakra is gone so is Sasuke's.

"Exactly no matter how powerful you are at this time your body still needs more time to acquire and grow chakra. " Kakashi lectured on.

Sasuke concentrated some of his remaining chakra to his legs and arms and jumped up explosively from the ground. As he was dusting himself of when he felt a slight tug on his arm and he realized that the third portion of his plan would have to start now. "Naruto it's about time we show sensei that we aren't ordinary Genins" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh so you're ready to show off your skills to your beloved sempai Sasuke"

"No, but I though that I would give my Kuhai, some tips on TaiJutsu since he seems to be struggling in that area." Sasuke called back.

Naruto slightly winced as he knew that the next part of the plan called for him refraining from engaging Kakashi in a TaiJutsu battle. "_Crap I really wanted to see how far I could go with Kakashi in a pure TaiJutsu battle but the mission comes before my personal feelings. Oh well there would be plenty of time to train with Kakashi in TaiJutsu_" he thought.

"One more time Kakashi-sensei, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." Naruto yelled out as ten Kage Bunshin appeared beside him.

"**Sharingan**" Sasuke said softly as he eyes took on the dark red color of his blood line limit.

Kakashi stared at his two opponents happily surprised that they had been able to pull out their trump cards, even though the moves he had unleashed on them had severely drained them. "_So Sasuke was able to unlock the first level of his Sharingan, Must be Naruto's doing somehow. But Naruto constantly surprises me from that jutsu he used to block my **Katon, Karyuu Endan;** to his astonishing chakra stamina he is proving to be a powerful shinobi._"

"Well since you are both set on going all out I guess I should humor you two a bit more, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. **Kakashi said softly as an additional copy of him appeared.

"Your choice Sasuke, it's the job of a sempai to be gracious to his kouhai after all."

"Why thank you kouhai, it's nice to know that you are showing me the proper respect, as benefits someone who is senior to you." With that Sasuke launched a kick at the clone nearest to Naruto and engaged him in battle.

"Always taking away from your poor sempai Sasuke, you'll starve me pretty soon you know." Naruto said as he and his clones raced to the Kakashi that was left.

Naruto and Sasuke engaged their Kakashi's in battle with Sasuke relying heavily on his Sharingan to catch up to his sensei's speed and follow his movements. Naruto on the other hand relied on his clones to constantly distract Kakashi with simple combos while he relied on more advanced moves. He knew that he would be caught soon with this combination of his clones but for the next part of their plan to work Kakashi had to be distracted. Thanks to Sasuke, they knew which Kakashi he was fighting and that was important for them to retrieve the bells.

Naruto risked five of his clones and had then he suddenly attacked Kakashi all at once. Kakashi began to block each clone's movements smoothly as they came at him, when a shadow winked in and of existence briefly as they came at him. "_Hmm so that's what their plan was ingenious, I will give them that. I am very proud of them to have thought this far. But still that does mean that I will let them do it._" Kakashi increased his speed again and as he ducked a kick from Naruto's first clone and even as he fought the other clones he put his plan into action.

Sasuke and Naruto watched slack jawed as their respective opponent suddenly increased their speed and dispatched with all of Naruto's clones and also parried a kick combo from Sasuke and knocked him away easily. As soon as Sasuke got up he saw both Kakashi's disappear in a cloud of smoke. "Shit he used Kage Bunshin again and was able to slip away from us. Did Sakura get the job done or not Naruto?"

"I think so Sasuke I felt her use her Genjutsu to come to approach Kakashi and I also felt her run as she got the bells. But as soon as he pushed us back Kakashi increased his speed and disappeared."

"Damn, if he she got the bells that means we won, but if he is able to trick her before we can get to her then everything is lost. Let's hurry up and find her."

"Ok let's hurry up as well I don't want Kakashi to find my sweet Sakura-chan before I do."

Sasuke sighed for a moment, and reflected back on the battle that had just taken place. The battle with Kakashi had taken allot out of them and he knew that Naruto, had expended allot of chakra to flush Kakashi out of the forest. He still didn't know how the boy had so much chakra as much as Kakashi had according to the Jounin. Yet despite having so high of a chakra level compared to Sasuke, Naruto had very few offensive Ninjutsu and an only a decent amount of defensive Ninjutsu.

Yet despite that limitation Naruto was still a skilled shinobi and if Sasuke could believe what he said the boy had acquired allot of high level seals and summoning jutsus from his sensei. The boy refused to use this in battle as he firmly stated that they took a toll on him. Also he stated that some of these summons were used primarily for infiltration and intelligence gathering. The others he said would guarantee either the target would be consumed of the user would be and he adamantly refused to use any of these against Kakashi. "_Well I knew staying close to him would pay of but I never knew Naruto knew such interesting things_" Sasuke thought and evil grin appearing on his face.

"Sasuke let's get a move on we have to catch up."

"Sure Naruto" Sasuke said as he gathered the remains of his chakra and leapt after Naruto.

* * *

Sakura panted heavily as she raced thru the forest. She knew that someone was following her; the problem was that she suspected that it was Kakashi and not Naruto or Sasuke. She paused for a second only to hear her name being called out by Sasuke. "_That's his voice I know it_" Sakura thought even as the idea of Sasuke calling her name made her heart beat faster. "_Sasuke is calling for me, beat that Ino._"

"Sasuke-sama, I'm here" Sakura said as she stood up and looked in the direction his voice came from.

Sasuke appeared in the clearing and looked deeply at Sakura who promptly blushed. "Do you have the bells" he said as he slowly approached her.

"Yes Sasuke-sama they are right here"

A look of irritation crossed Sasuke's face as he disliked that suffix added to his name. "Show me"

Sakura opened her hands to show Sasuke how the bells that she had retrieved, using the Genjustu he had personally showed her. Sasuke snorted with disgust "What the hell is this all you have are two stones."

Sakura looked down to see sure enough two stones in her hand instead o the bells she had stolen from Kakashi. She gasped in shock as she was sure that she had taken the bells from Kakashi. "I don't know how this happened Sasuke-sama, I am sure that I took the bells."

"Whatever" Sasuke said distastefully "I knew that I should have tried to get them myself."

Sakura slumped down to the ground and started to cry. Sasuke hated her and he would probably never talk to her again if only she was a better shinobi. Even that Naruto had been able to perform his part without a problem but she had failed her small but vital part of the mission. "Sasuke-sama I am sorry I could not get the bells please forgive me, I'll do anything you want, to make it up for you." She sobbed.

"Shinobi lesson number 3 GenJutsu" Sasuke said as he was surrounded by a cloud of smoke to reveal Kakashi-sensei. "Look at what you have in your hands Sakura I think you will be surprised."

Sakura blinked away the tears to see that she indeed had the two bells in her hand. "You have great chakra control Sakura as the Genjustu you used to get the bells was perfect. But your mental strength is somewhat lacking though." Inside herself inner Sakura raged, "_How dare he use my precious Sasuke-sama and then lecture me about mental strength._"

"You were distracted by the fight with me and Sasuke and you allowed the Genjustu to slip momentarily. My Kage Bunshin saw you and I realized what your team's objective was. If you had not dropped the Genjustu the plan would have been perfect. But all in all the team did well; you should develop some Genjustu skills more and also pick up some medical skills as well."

"Why medical skills I don't want to be a medic Nin" Sakura said as she dried her eyes and stood up.

Kakashi sighed as he realized that he would have to frame the observation in a different light. "Don't you want to be the one to take care of Sasuke if he gets hurt on a mission? Think about it Sakura you will be his personal nurse."

Sakura did and the thought made her smile as she imagined taking care of Sasuke in all sorts of ways. "Does that mean that we passed the Genin exam Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes and I have to say I am very proud of you, despite my best efforts to spilt you up as a team, you guys came up with a pretty effective strategy to get the bells from me. Prolonging the test to the next level would make no sense, as you guys clearly know about teamwork. Come on let's go find the others and tell them"

* * *

It had been one day since the varying Genin teams had officially achieved the rank of Genin and Hyuuga Hinata found that she was extremely bored. Her team had become Genins largely because of Kiba's influence; the beast Nin had assumed leadership as soon as being placed within the group. Hinata was too shy to assume that role and Shino had not cared either way who was team leader, as long as they passed the final test to become Genins.

With Kiba as the leader and Shino acting as a balance to Kiba's beastly influences, they had easily passed the test. Hinata felt useless as they took the test that Kurenai-sensei had given them, as her teammates only relied on her for her Byakugan and did not trust her fighting skills at all. She knew that she was stronger as she had Naruto as her personal tutor and he had helped her significantly improve all aspects of her fighting skills. She wished that she was placed in the same team as him, as then she might have been able to use some of those skills but that was not the case.

She wanted to talk to him about becoming official Genins of Konoha, as she knew he would pass as well but she could not find Naruto anywhere. This puzzled her as Naruto was known to make several Kage Bunshins each day and he had even assigned a personal Kage Bunshin to her each day. She still could not understand why but the Kage Bunshin that was with her each day was softer, more caring and less rambunctious, than the other clones that gallivanted around the village.

She liked the original Naruto and loved spending time with him, but at times his courage and pride was so above her level, that she was more aware of her acute shyness. At those times the Kage Bunshin that typically accompanied her was more preferable. He seemed more quiet and shy like her and he liked to take things slow. Sometimes they would spend hours just quietly walking in the woods holding hands.

A shadow appeared behind her and Hinata instantly turned around and jumped into the shadow. "Where have you been Naruto it's been a whole day since we became Genins and you haven't come by to see me yet." Hinata said unashamed to show her feelings towards Naruto.

The Kage Bunshins looked at her his face wracked with sadness and pain "Hinata-chan you have to come with me please. He needs you."

Hinata knew exactly who the clone meant by _he_, and she nodded her head and followed the clone as he jumped up to the nearby building and ran. As she followed the clone, she wondered what had happened as he seemed to be in an extreme hurry but his speed was significantly less than what it used to be. "Naruto what's wrong, what's going on, why are you so slow today."

"I can't explain right now Hinata-chan; it's just that with every second I am loosing chakra. We have to hurry. He's at the funeral monument on the outskirts of town. Go there and you will find him." The Kage Bunshin said even as he stopped and removed a kunai from his leg holster.

"What are you doing" Hinata exclaimed in shock as she watched the clone lift the kunai to his chest.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan; I am just a simple Kage Bunshin. When he's better I will return but if you don't get to him soon I don't know what will happen to all of us and him. Right now I am slowing you down; get to him quickly Hinata-chan help him please." With those last words Naruto's Kage Bunshin thrust the kunai into his chest and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Hinata paused for a second before she rushed to the monument. If it was that serious she had better hurry and she concentrated all her chakra to her legs and ran at a speed that even she did not know she had.

When she arrived at the monument, the scene there momentarily took her breath away and she did not know what to do or say. There were easily over 5000 Kage Bunshins of Naruto all around the monument and it seems like more were appearing as the time went by. "She's here" one of the Kage Bunshins said and she was guided by each Bunshin to the centre of the throng.

"You have to help him" one of them said "if he doesn't stop doing this then **he** might come out"

"Yes" another agreed "if he keeps on making more of us he will expend all his chakra and **he** might come out and nobody wants that"

"What's happening" Hinata said as she was confused as to what was going on. As she reached the center of the throng she saw Naruto curled up in a ball crying endlessly. She reached down to him and touched him lightly on his shoulders, afraid as she literally felt the massive amount of chakra that he was putting out.

"It's the pact' one of the Kage Bunshin's said "he's grieving so much about his father's sacrifice that he's forgotten about the pact. **He's** using that to try and come out. **He** can't come out Hinata-chan no matter what **he** cannot come out. Talk to Naruto please."

"Naruto-kun what's wrong." She said even as Naruto curled tighter into ball on the ground.

"It's me Hinata please talk to me Naruto."

Naruto refused to answer her and more and more clones appeared around her. The clones became more and more agitated and it seemed that they were clearly scared of something. "You have to hurry Hinata if you don't stop him **he** might come out soon." They said in unison something Hinata had never seen them do.

"Uzumaki Naruto this your future wife Hinata and the future mother of your children. Talk to me right now." And with that statement she grabbed one of his arms and placed it on her left breast. "Naruto please wake up and talk to me."

Naruto's right hand stirred for a second and he started massaging Hinata's breast. She moaned loudly and her moan had the desired affect on Naruto as he slowly began to wake up. "Thank you Hinata-chan" the clones said as they puffed out of existence "We knew you were the one that could that could wake him up. Please take care of him"

Hinata watched as the clones disappeared and wondered what had just happened. She turned around to Naruto to find that he had removed his hand from her breast and was now sleeping peacefully like a baby in her arms. She held him tightly and spoke softly to him "It's okay now Naruto I'll take care of you now and forever."

CHAPTER 4 END

**

* * *

(Author's Note):- I am sorry once again that this chapter took so long to write but I had a family member come by to visit and I was extremely busy taking care of her. Actually, for a few weeks she will be staying over so for the next few weeks expect chapter updates on a weekly basis. On the plus side I am getting more and more comfortable writing this story and I am fleshing out this entire story daily in my mind. So when I do update the story it will be getting progressively longer with each chapter.**

**Yes Naruto will develop an early romance with Hinata and weirdly enough Sakura will play a part in that situation. Naruto will be helping her allot and she in turn will be helping him by being his mental support and stability as you have seen in this chapter. I like Hinata's character allot soft and beautiful but when angered I want to give that beautiful rose some deadly one hit thorns. I am not sure how yet but look to see a further upgrade of her abilities.**

**Some of you might wonder why I made Kakashi so powerful or how come Naruto did not totally own Kakashi in the fight. First off in case you forget that test was a test of acting as a team and not of power. Second Kakashi is a Jounin and has been one for some time I would hate to detract from Kakashi's skills by making him be easily owned by some Genin squad no matter how powerful. Remember in the Chunin test how easily he and the other Jounins were able to stop Gaara and Neji. I wanted to balance the story so you can properly see all the characters growth over time and also allow them to shine by themselves when necessary. Thirdly the sword Naruto is fond of using has a limitation. (Read spoilers)**

**Anyway I hope you guys liked what I wrote and if you see any errors or know of anyway I can improve it please say so. For those craving for more information read the minor spoilers below to see if that confirms some of your suspicions. **

**MINOR SPOILERS**

The reason that Naruto said that his time was short was because of the pact that he made with the Kyuubi. As you have seen in this chapter the sword that we see Naruto using on his missions for Jiraiya is Kyuubi's sword. As to what the sword is and all the abilities that the sword has you'll have to wait for the other chapters to be written. The sword has specific abilities that are literally on the Hokage level and if you want to compare them to Jutsu's the offensive capabilities are all S rank. But……and this is important folks it also has one specific limitation that makes Naruto use the weapon sparingly. I'll tell you now that I have created all of Naruto's weapons and Jutsu's for a specific purpose that will culminate around the Chunin examination arc.

**That doesn't mean that Naruto won't develop those moves and techniques then it just means that you will have to wait until that arc to see Naruto go full out against Orochimaru. Naruto has a special reason to hate Orochimaru and when faced with the chance to do away with the Snake Senin he will use every tool in his arsenal to get the job done. **

**For those who are curious the reason that Naruto says that his time is short and the reason that shadow flickered between Naruto and Mizuki relates again to Naruto's pact with the Kyuubi. I will not divulge that until the time is right. Like I said it will be revealed in the upcoming Chunin arc as I plan to write all the way to the end of the series. I can hint this to you guys, Yondaime made a perfect Jinchuuriki in Naruto but not an overly powerful one. Naruto's pact yielded benefits to him that he considered worth overriding the fourth's seal. **

**SPOILERS END**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: (AU) What if Naruto had the power to back up that mouth of his. This fanfic explores this possibility. Soon after the sealing of Kyuubi to give Naruto a good life free from the hate and prejudice of being a Jinchuuriki the 4th Hokage gives Jiraiya Naruto so he can raise him to be powerful enough to take care of himself.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Senpai** or **Sempai** is a Japanese term for a person in a club or organization who is a senior.  
**Kouhai** or **Kohai** is a Japanese term for a person in a club or organization who is a junior.

_Sorry for the lag in updating but as soon as my family member left I had tons of stuff to do not the least of which was school and all the assignments I have had this semester. But this chapter has been on the back burner for wayyy to long and it has been slowly eating at me that I cannot write it down. So without much further ado I will continue what I started and let out the next chapter in the Naruto chronicles._

* * *

It had been three days since Kakashi had passed Team 7 and since that time they had not met. Kakashi had been called away by the Hokage to complete a B-rank mission and in the meantime Team 7 had done nothing but train separately. However, all that would change today as they each received a summons to appear at one of the training grounds, to see their sensei. Both Naruto and Sasuke were eager to train with Kakashi after hearing about their new sensei's notorious tardiness; they each decided to arrive a few hours late.

"Yo Naruto, Sasuke you're a bit late arriving here. I know that this is no longer the Academy but when you're asked to meet someone, it's customary to arrive on time" Kakashi said as he gave the boys a lazy wave while staring at the lake.

Kakashi sat on the bank of a lake, while behind him Sakura was slowly doing pushups in the middle of the lake. The new training ground consisted of a huge lake, which was being supplied with water from a thirty foot high waterfall. The rock formations around the waterfall were jagged and looked extremely dangerous, while the lake itself was placid and calm.

"As you can see Sakura has already started the training while you two where sleeping. I would have thought that you two would be eager to train but I guess I was wrong."

Both Naruto and Sasuke remained still with their mouths open at the fact that Kakashi was at the training ground on time. Kakashi had a notorious reputation for never on being on time for anything. It was rumored that even the Hokage could never get Kakashi to appear on time and he had once appeared half a day late to a Jounin meeting. Despite all the outlandish rumors they had heard both Genins felt foolish for coming to the training ground so late.

As Sasuke and Naruto kept their frozen stances Sakura finished her pushups on the lake and walked back slowly to her teammates. She looked extremely tired and haggard and there where minor cuts and bruises all over her body. It was clear that she had endured a tough amount of training from Kakashi this morning.

"Oh Naruto I want to thank you for showing Sakura how to use chakra to water-walk. It came in handy for the training I was giving her." Kakashi said as he casually walked to the lake's edge and continued walking onto the lake without pausing. "Since you're here you might as well start the training follow me."

As soon as reached the riverbank she sat down and gasped for air. Slowly she pulled out a canteen of water and slowly gulped it down. "Be careful you guys, I think Kakashi-sensei is angry that you guys came late and he plans to take it out on you two."

Naruto scoffed and laughed out loud. 'No amount of simple training is going to stop the mighty Uzumaki Naruto. I'm going to become the future Hokage of Konoha remember Sakura-chan, simple training will not faze me. Although, it touches my heart that you care about by well being, let me repay such gratitude by…"

Sakura held up one finger, momentarily stopping Naruto from embracing her. "If that's the case future Hokage-kun, then you won't object to doing twice the amount of exercises that I did, right"

Naruto paused for a moment, it was obvious that Sakura had been trained hard this morning and it might be a bad idea to take this bet. His previous training was harsh and while he was sure that he could handle himself, he had never trained with the added stress of water walking. Also, he was not sure if he could handle doing twice the amount of exercises that Sakura had done.

"What's the matter future Hokage-kun, don't think you are up to the challenge? The man, who is going to have my heart, must be at least twice as strong as me." Sakura said even as she batted her eyelashes at Naruto and pouted.

"Yes, I will do it to prove my love for you Sakura-chan. I will prove how great of a shinobi I am and win your heart and breas……" Naruto never finished the statement as Sakura promptly stood up and clocked Naruto over the head.

"Leave them out of this I never mentioned giving them to you. Seriously you really are an S-ranked Pervert"

Sasuke snorted in disgust and slowly walked to where Kakashi stood on the lake. "_He's such an idiot to fall for such an obvious trap like that. Seriously, how can someone be so perverted and yet be so strong? Oh well maybe this will teach him a lesson._"

"Sasuke-sama wait up I will walk together with you" Sakura called as she left a bruised Naruto on the ground and chased after Sasuke.

"Ano, Naruto you'd better get up from there and hurry up to the lake, before I add on more to what you have to do." Kakashi called out.

With that statement Naruto quickly got up and rushed over to where Kakashi stood on the lake. He smiled in anticipation of the how much stronger he would be after today and hoped that he would find a way to increase his speed.

* * *

"Now then, I want those who were late two keep quiet and listen, as I already explained this once for the day." Kakashi said even as he took out a red book and started reading.

"All Team 7 training from now on, will be on this training ground and on water. You guys will constantly have to measure your chakra and complete the training menu that I have given you. If at any time you do not complete the menu, you will be given an hour's break and then you will have to restart the training menu."

"The training menu consists of two stages, in stage one you will have to do 200 pushups and 300 squats on water. After that you will each have to run around the lake 4 times. If at any time you loose chakra control and fall into the water you will have to restart the entire stage. As you start clearing this stage faster, I will increase the amount of exercises that you have to perform."

"Don't forget Naruto, you have to do twice that number as you agreed that you could do any simple exercise." Sakura snickered as she looked on at Naruto with an evil look.

"Actually Naruto, your training menu is slightly different as you have an abnormally high chakra level. As such, while you are doing your exercises you will be creating Kage Bunshins, so that both Sakura and Sasuke train." Kakashi said as he slowly turned a page in the book he was reading.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed, as he realized how much work that would be. "Why do I have to create Kage Bunshins for Sasuke and Sakura to train, are you using be as a training dummy because you just want to sit around and do nothing?"

"Exactly" Kakashi said as he flipped another page in the book.

With that statement Naruto fell onto the water soaking his clothes.

"Actually I have a large amount of reading that I have to catch up on so I will be sitting nearby. Moving on, Naruto, after Sasuke and Sakura are done in the training menu you will create 5 Kage Bunshins for them to train with."

"Sasuke, your job will be to develop your Sharingan, you will have to avoid each clone for one hour. You must not allow them or their weapons, to touch any part of your body. Also, you will not be allowed to directly harm any of the Kage Bunshins. Your job is to simply dodge all their attacks"

"Sakura, your task will be to destroy each of Naruto's clones by each of these methods;

1) With a kunai or other weapon.  
2) With an explosive tag or trap  
3) Using Genjutsu only  
4) Using Taijutsu only  
5) Using Ninjutsu only

"Each Kage Bunshin must be dispatched by a separate method and you cannot use one method more than once. Also Naruto before you get any ideas, I would like you to know that your clones are not allowed directly attack Sakura, they are only allowed to evade her attacks." Kakashi said as he prepared to continue lecturing.

"What!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed together.

Sakura was at once happy and at the same time worried, as she realized how taxing this training would be for her. She had not been told the entire training menu, since Naruto was there not there in the morning and now she knew why.

It had taken her the entire morning and three tries to complete stage one and she had felt completely drained. To immediately have to dispatch 5 of Naruto's clones would be almost impossible for her to do. Worst, she would have to dispatch each clone in a unique manner, making her task doubly hard. Kakashi-sensei was asking the impossible out of her and she felt like crying.

"Naruto thanks to your bet with Sakura, you will be doing twice the training, do you want to back out of that bet now?" Kakashi asked.

"Never, a true shinobi goes back on his word" Naruto said, even as he quietly wondered if he could complete stage one, of the training menu.

"Good. I like that spirit; you will need it as the final part of your training will be to run up that waterfall twice."

"What! Kakashi-sensei are you trying to kill me? I am only 13 I haven't even fondled Sakura-chan's breas….."

"Naruto!" Kakashi called out, forestalling Sakura's prepared punch on the blonde Genin.

"If you must know, this training menu was specifically designed for each of you, to eliminate your weaknesses and build your strengths. First, water walking is great way to build up chakra and any exercise training done on water, has a double effect of boosting chakra levels and skill in using chakra."

"Sakura lacks both high chakra level and high skill at using chakra, so she will greatly benefit from this exercise. Also, by dispatching each of your clones in a separate manner, she will develop some of her basic skills and also find which shinobi skills, she excels at want should specialize in."

"Sasuke has excellent chakra skill but his chakra level is low and he can only perform a few jutsu per day as a result. By training in this manner, he will dramatically increase his chakra level and by constantly dodging your clone's attacks, his Sharingan will be able to develop much faster than if he trained alone."

"You Naruto, have a high chakra level and skill, but your body is not able to handle large amounts of your chakra at a time. Continual and rigorous training at using your chakra, will enable you to push more and more chakra out at one time and increase your speed and strength in Taijutsu."

"And if you must know Naruto having you create Kage Bunshins for Sasuke and Sakura has a double benefit for you while you are training."

"First, having you create Kage Bunshins whilst you train, will teach you to conserve your chakra, as you seem to be pretty wasteful with the amount of chakra you have. Even though you have a large amount of chakra, you never know when you will enter a long drawn out battle, with a smart enemy shinobi. If that happens, you cannot afford to run out of chakra because you used too many high level jutsus, which tire you out easily."

"Secondly Naruto, your Taijutsu moves lack a certain amount of finesse and they do not rely on any kind high level coordination. This is surprising as your favorite move (_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_) requires coordination and is best used you can anticipate where your opponent will be. By concentrating on Sasuke and Sakura whilst training, you will be able to develop a higher level of coordination and concentration."

Naruto sighed and kept quiet. All of what Kakashi had said made sense and he knew that the training that they would endure would benefit all of them in a unique way. However he was still slightly angry that he would be forced to be the training dummy for Sasuke and Sakura. Yet he could not complain, as although Kakashi seemed lazy he seemed to have thought of the perfect training menu for each of them.'

"Also Naruto, I would like you to remove the weights that you are wearing on you right now, as they will interfere with this training."

"Why is that? I thought that weight training was a good way to speed up any training menu." Naruto said as he slowly removed his weights.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as Naruto slowly removed 50 pound weights on his ankles and wrists and gave them to a clone to place on the lake's bank.

"If you are training purely natural strength or speed, yes weight training is an excellent way to train. However, this training is specifically for chakra and if you use weights, you will not be properly in sync with your body. It is easier to raise chakra level and become skilled it's use, when you are totally in sync with your body and using the correct amount of chakra for your body's weight."

"If you want, after this training you can put them back on and continue your own personal training with them."

"When will you be showing us how to perform new jutsus" Sasuke interrupted as he stared intently at Kakashi.

"Hmm, I wondered when you would ask that Sasuke, most Sharingan users are always obsessed with learning as many jutsu as possible." Kakashi said as he finally closed his book and put it in his back pouch.

Kakashi looked on seriously at the Genin and paused for a few seconds for dramatic effect. "I am not going to be teaching you any new Taijutsu, Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, until you three show me that you are Chuunin level in all areas shinobi must be."

"What!" All three Genin exclaimed as they each wondered if Kakashi was being serious or not.

"Genin squads assigned to a Jounin stay together until each Genin moves up in rank all the way to Jounin. Until you three show me, that you are at the Chuunin level in all your skills, then I have no intention of teaching you any new jutsu. I will however, supervise your training regimen and instruct you on which of your skills, need work and how to improve them."

"Well, if that is all you guys should get to work, tomorrow we will have a mission to perform and you will need to get as much rest as you can today for tomorrow. " With that Kakashi disappeared.

* * *

Naruto plopped down on his bed and hugged his pillow, after another grueling day of training. It had been a week since he started that hellish training of Kakashi's and every day that he had to train, he looked forward to coming home to sleep. Each day he would just barely complete stage two of the training menu, only to see both Sasuke and Sakura lounging restfully on the bank.

Granted, he had been doing twice the training menu, that they had been doing, but Naruto still felt irritated that Sasuke always completed the training regime before him. A fact, which the young Genin kept reminding his younger "_kouhai_" of on a daily basis. To make matters worse, Sakura seemed dedicated to making his training as difficult as possible. As a result, each day she strived to move to the next level of the exercise training menu and have him do more push ups.

Thanks to her dedication to stage one's exercise menu, Naruto was now doing 600 pushups and 800 squats and was required to run around the lake 8 times. Additionally, the pink haired Genin took pleasure in dispatching his clones in the most gruesome manner possible.

Whilst Sakura was gleefully dispatching his clones, Sasuke had developed a disgusting habit of finding new ways in which to have his clones, take out each other. The Uchiha genius often made Naruto's clones bump into each other, or send their kunai at each other dispelling them. It was galling for Naruto, each time he had to recreate clones for Sasuke because they had expired before the time limit was due. As a result, Kakashi had allowed Naruto to create more clones to attack Sasuke with; the raven haired Genin was currently up ten Kage Bunshins at one time.

Despite all these setbacks, the young Genin felt stronger and he knew that the training was working. The bad thing is he had no way to prove it, as every day he came back home utterly exhausted and unable to do any kind of personal training.

"Damn what's the point of training without having a way to find out how strong I have become. All the missions that I perform are useless D- rank missions, that don't require any strength at all."

"I did more dangerous missions by simply going into local bars with Jiraiya!" Naruto complained out loud.

"Damn it's time for a conference" Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and lay back on the bed.

* * *

Naruto entered his dreamscape and summoned a large table onto an empty field from his mind. He surrounded the table with chairs to match the number of guests that would be attending.

"_More like tenants_" Naruto thought "_The only thing is they don't pay rent and I can't tell anyone how they came into being._"

"Oh well, that's the price you pay for using a Jounin level jutsu like Kage Bunshin at an early age. The benefits of a fractured mind do come in handy every now and again, like now."

"Come out" Naruto said and suddenly every chair around the large table was filed with versions of Naruto who wore his typical costume in different ways.

"Well guys you already know the problem, I need to train guys and I don't know how to do this with Kakashi's hellish training. Do any of you have any idea that I have been overlooking?"

"Ahh boss don't you think you are rushing things, I for one can do for some relaxation." A clone with a bottle of sake in his hand said.

"No I don't and why are you drinking, you're not even 18 yet! And that's not even real sake."

"Endorphins, boss endorphins, I like to relax every now and then you know."

"Whatever anyway does anyone have any ideas?"

"Well we can't skip the training menu, as I do feel it working boss, our moves are getting better, more coordinated and we can use more chakra at one time." A neatly dressed clone said as he finished cleaning his glasses."

"Yeah I know that, we cannot skip training and I had no intention of doing that. But my chakra reserves are gone after that training and I am bruised all over as well."

"There has got to be a way for me to conserve some chakra from training, or regain some chakra after the training menu is completed. I am thinking like food pills or creating a new jutsu to gain chakra from some other source"

At that statement the clones kept silent, as they all thought about the one thing that the boss was not mentioning. He did have another source of chakra, one that he could use to replenish his own chakra. Not only that, that same source would heal all his wounds and leave him feeling refreshed and stronger. Ever since that time at the cemetery, the boss had not approached the Kyuubi and did not even mention the demon's name at all.

"Listen I want to rest and I can't take this anymore. You need to just call the Kyuubi and remind the demon of the pact you two made and use his chakra and healing abilities. It's what makes you who you are, without it none of us would be here today." A punk looking clone with several piercings on his face said.

"That fox is not to be trusted"

"Listen it was your own fault for grieving about your dad's death. You drew on more of the demon's power than you should have and you almost brought him out in the real world. You made a pact with that demon and were given some of his tools and abilities. The Kyuubi's sword is still under your bed for gawd's sake. You cannot renege on the deal you made with the fox demon anyway, you swore on your soul to keep the deal."

A stunned silence went around the table. Although the clones all knew that this would be the version of Naruto, who would always plainly say what needed to be said.

"You got the information from Mizuki, using that fox's powers and since that time you haven't even contacted the damn fox to get the information. You are betraying your mission in Konoha, by not finding out more about Orochimaru's spies here."

"Our dad' sacrifice to Konoha will be in vain if you don't. So summon the damn fox."

"Why did I even have a group meeting if only you say what I have to hear?"

"Because family outings are fun" the clone grinned.

"Fine I will summon the damn fox. Give me strength and steady me" Naruto said as stood up and drew the clone personalities back into himself. With a heavy sigh, he summoned the nine tailed fox demon into his dreamscape.

A jet black portal appeared and a clone of Naruto strolled casually out of the portal. This clone however looked fox-like and had claws and fangs and also was sprouting nine tails at his back.

"**It's been a while brat, I thought that you would sulk a bit more after you nearly summoned me to the mortal realm."** Kyuubi said as it sat at the table, which instantly shrank it's to accommodate only two people.

"That was not my intention you took advantage of my grief" Naruto said as he sat back down.

"**I did not take advantage of anything, you are the one that summoned me because of your grief. Lest you forget brat, as per the pact you are able to freely trap into my power whenever you wish. The more you tap into that power the more like me you become."**

"I am nothing like you and will never be."

"**Oh come now you now that this will eventually be your fate"** the Kyuubi stated as it stood up and showed it's demonized version of Naruto,** "or have you forgotten what you bargained with when you asked for my help."**

"I know what I asked for and I know why I asked it of you. It could not be helped. I needed to release you from your prison then without limitations. I forever regret that I did not know what I was doing."

"**Oh come now brat. Don't be so overly dramatic, I saved your life. I have given you power and abilities that most shinobi could only dream of. Also I have kept to my end of the bargain and I have not interfered in your day to day life." **

"**State what you want brat."**

"I would like to know all what you gained from Mizuki when you…." Naruto said as he choked back the words.

"**When I what brat, spit it out don't be ashamed of what you are….."**

"I did not do anything!"

"**Come now brat, don't play with your words, it doesn't become you, state clearly what you did."**

"When I allowed you to devour Mizuki's soul, I would like to know what information you gained from him."

"**Ahhh it was delicious, you know. The proper mix of bitterness and self loathing, I haven't had something like that in a long time."**

"Tell me what you know."

"**Oh… Are we going on a hunt soon? I can't wait to devour more of Orochimaru's lackey's. It's been a while since we had a serious romp together."**

"**Here is all the other rats that Mizuki knew of in this village"** The demon said as it waved its hand and printed the names on the very air itself."

"I would also like my healing abilities and access to your chakra again. I need to keep on my training menu Jiraiya gave me and I am tired after Kakashi's training."

"**I never took that away from you brat, you sealed that yourself, all you have to do is will it and you will have access to it. Really, do you think I will do anything to risk my new body harm? You should listen to your other personalities more."**

"IT IS NOT YOUR BODY" Naruto yelled suddenly getting up from the table.

"**Not yet, brat but soon, soon it will be."**

"**Call me if you need me brat and take my tools with you, especially the sword. You will need it against this ilk from what I have seen. Also here."** the fox demon said as it gave Naruto some of its power to replace what he had lost.

"**Hmmm interesting brat, you are able to channel more of my power now. That training you have been performing seems to be working. Keep up the good work. Make my body as strong as possible."**

And with that statement the fox demon disappeared, gone back to the open door prison that it now inhabited.

"Damn what have I unleashed upon the world" Naruto muttered as he thought back to the deal he struck with the Kyuubi.

"**What was necessary brat, to save your father's soul and your body" The Kyuubi's voice answered back faintly.**

* * *

Sandaime stared out of his window and sighed. The past three months had not been peaceful in Konoha and he had a strong suspicion who was the cause of this. He hoped that his suspicions were wrong, but so far all his deductions led him to one conclusion and faced with that decision he hesitated. As he stared at the moon over looking Konoha, an Anbu Nin appeared behind the Hokage and waited to report to him.

"Go ahead." Sandaime said even as he knew what would be reported to him.

'Hokage-sama another shinobi has been killed. This time it is a Jounin by the name of Ibito. He was found with his hands missing and his body had been badly bruised. Currently a few Anbu squads are pursuing the perpetrator through the 11th district" the owl faced Anbu reported.

"Ohh you were able to catch him before he left the scene this time?" Sandaime said even as he prepared himself for what he must do.

"Yes Hokage-sama the assailant's target this time was a Jounin and not a Chuunin, also Ibito was able to make it back to village from a nearby training ground. The battle between the two was loud and it alerted an Anbu squad which was patrolling the nearby area."

Sarutobi looked out of the window at the village suddenly feeling very old he wondered if he would have to repeat the past once again. "_Why is it this is happening now that the village has been so peaceful for so long? No unexplained murders or massacres in a decade."_

"Is peace so bad?" Sarutobi asked out loud as the Anbu Nin waited silently for the Hokage's command.

"Why must I bury so many sons and daughters of Konoha before my time is up?"

Sarutobi gripped the cane he used to brace himself and thought hard and long of what must be done, before he spoke again.

"Summon 3 more Anbu squads and have them chase the perpetrator towards the 12th district. Tell them to not directly engage this shinobi until I arrive and have more Anbu squads placed on standby."

"Three squads Hokage-sama, surely that is too much if you are coming isn't that…."

"In this we cannot take the risk. If my worst fears come to pass, we might even need more than that. But an old man like me does not take risks as he once did with the lives of his fellow shinobi."

"Hurry, follow your orders. And have those squads after this assassin as soon as possible."

CHAPTER 5 END

**

* * *

(Author's Note):- Sorry about the huge gap in chapter but like I explained allot came up. Ok to answer some questions and comments, first off I would like to tell everyone that currently for the record using all his abilities Naruto would give Kakashi a run for his money and might be able to kill him. My fanfic is based heavily of the mechanics I have seen in the Naruto world. On a purely skill level Kakashi is off the chain but his biggest constraint was his lack of specialized blood line limit ability. His sharingan makes up for that somewhat.**

**IN my fanfic Naruto can most be compared to a sane Gaara in terms of raw power and skill using that power. Tons of power but a tendency to rely on that power alone, to complete his missions for Jiraiya. He has a ton of chakra and some instant death moves that he can use to kill his opponents. The reason that you do not see Naruto defeat Kakashi or go all out in that fight is exactly what he told Sasuke. He did not want to use moves that would require Kakashi or himself to die. There are some moves in the Naruto world that you cannot use on an opponent because it mans instant death. Kakashi's new sharingan is a prime example as it seems to represent death or dismemberment. **

**Sasuke to me is a cool character and I like him better in the manga as his going over to Orochimaru made a sick kind of sense. He needed to sacrifice everything he knew for his revenge as without it he was empty. He had not yet accepted Naruto as a rival yet and he was shocked to see Naruto's growth. Remember in the manga it is pointed out that all the great battles Naruto went thru neither Sasuke, Kakashi or Sakura saw all of them. Only in the end by leaving Naruto did Sasuke acknowledge Naruto. Look to se constant Sasuke and Naruto rivalry of the sempai, kouhai sort until Sasuke finds out just how powerful and deadly Naruto is. **

**Darak thanks of the info on the sharingan as I was not too sure about that ability. I thought I knew it well but I guess I do not. I will have to try and fix that snafu of mine by some sort of plot device, hopefully it will not be too absurd and make sense. As you can tell from this chapter I put allot of thought into the mechanics of this story and I hate when I mess up like with Jutsu analysis. **

**Hinata will be an important aspect of this story but I don't want to squeeze it all together where they are suddenly lovers or you don't see why Naruto will be close to her. I hope to lay the foundation for each character and pretty soon you will see entire chapters devoted from one member of team 7's view point. That way you will be able to understand just how cool Naruto is in others eyes or how they see him period. Look for a chapter of the revised wave country arc to be based on a SakuraKakashi point of view of Naruto.**

**Naruto literally has two goals in Konoha he wants to eliminate Orochimaru and all his lackeys and he also wants to become Hokage on his own powers and not by the ones he was granted from the fox demon. Soon he may come to believe that this is impossible for him any more but that is for a future chapter. The fight with Kakashi was to show of some of Naruto's skills and also show the difference in those skills from Sasuke and Sakura. **

**I plan to change Sakura allot to reflect the present Sakura in the manga with a twist of course so I decided to spend this chapter to level up her abilities so later on there will be no questions on why she is able to do certain things. Additionally I wanted to put the groundwork for Sasuke and his Sharingan as I want to explore a particular Sharingan trait among users; Jutsu obsession. **

**I gave a more detailed explanation of the training that team 7 went thru as I did not think it made sense that Kakashi never taught team 7 anything. In this fanfic Kakashi wants them to have the foundation that Jounins have when they defeat Chunin's with ease without the use of jutsu like Kakashi did. Also later on when I refer to training know that all of team 7 routinely does this kind of training as a base.**

**I have said wayyy too much and I just hope you guys read and review and tell others about this story. Next up look forward to the fight of Naruto and some Anbu and the Hokage will join in. Later we find team 7 leaving for an assassination operation in the wave country. **


End file.
